Teach her how to love
by Tinie nyny
Summary: Bonnie was a slave sold on the black market to John Gilbert, he married her and he abused her every day... she became his delicious housewife. what will happen when Damon Salvatore, an investigator specializing in criminal behavioral psychology, will appear in her life? will he fall in love with a married woman? how will he teach her to love? Warning: a dark theme!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Vampire Diaries and characters! the original idea is mine!**

 **Warning : dark theme!**

 **Don't forget to tell me what you think... reviews please :)**

* * *

"Bonnie, the diner is it ready? Elena back tonight, "he said, returning to the kitchen. She leaped to his voice.

"Yes ..." she said without looking back, she was turning Bolognese sauce, she wore a long white dress with a green apron, her brown curls were pinned in a high bun carefully trained, John has found her delicious.

He was leaning on the kitchen door watching her toss the pasta. He smiled to himself thinking about the 17-year-old girl in front of him, the teenager who was now his wife. John Gilbert felt lucky there was a beautiful young woman who took care of him and his house but she was expensive. She cost thousands of dollars, he has removed Elena to the private school where she was, to be able to buy Bonnie, but she was worth it. At the beginning, he wanted a sex slave but over time Bonnie has become more than that, she became a part of him and he can now say that he love her. Yes, he loved Bonnie more than he loved his deceased wife. She came to replace a void in his heart and in his bed since she became his wife, he feels full.

"It feels very good Bonnie ... where did you learn to cook like that?" He said, walking toward her, Bonnie was afraid, her heart pounding in her chest and her hands began to shake. He got behind her with His hands on her hips, "I asked you a question woman," he said softly.

"I ... I ... I watched cooking shows on TV, I wanted to please you," she said stammering, she adjusted her glasses and she continued to turn the sauce ignoring John's hands on her.

"You're perfect ... you are the perfect woman," he said, biting her ear lobe, she felt him become hard behind her and she closed her eyes, trying to swallow the bile rising in her throat.

Bonnie has not experienced the love of her parents, she was destined to be a slave before she was born, her mother, Aby was kidnapped very young and she lived in a cage to gratify the sexual desires of clients that they brought her. She has not been sold, Mr. Mikael thought that she was too good to let her go so he locked up her with the other girls. He violated her every day and he invited others to do group sex with her, one day she got pregnant and he allowed her to keep the baby because one of her wealthy clients loved fuck pregnant women.

Bonnie was born into this world, she knew only the pain, she grew up in a cage with her mother. When she was 13 years old, men were allowed to touch her without penetrating her, Aby begged Mikael to let Bonnie be bought being a virgin, she convinced him that she will cost more being virgin with her caramel skin and green eyes. Mikael considered Aby as a slave but over time she was able to know his weak points to avoid being raped, over time they made love, with time no man had no right anymore to touch Aby.

The years passed and Bonnie lived a hell, she had not been penetrated but she had lost her innocence a long time ago. Men came in a green room that Mikael had arranged for her and forced her to do perverted things or other disgusting things like licking other private parts. When she was 16 years old, she was sold to John Gilbert. He was a close friend of Mikael but she had never seen him in the Manor, John has never cheated on his wife, he was too happy with her. When she died of cancer, his world collapsed and he needed to be loved, he wanted a woman to him and only him, it was how he had decided to enter the black market and buy Bonnie.

" Thank you..."

"You know what, I'm not little, Bonnie"

"Yes John," she said and smiled. She closed the pot and turned to face him. She kissed him tenderly, sliding her hand into his pants. John was excited, Bonnie with her pretty glasses and shy look made him hard as a rock. She started to go back and forth in his pants and John groaned in her mouth.

"Next?" He asked. She removed her hand from his pants and walked toward the kitchen table. She started on the edge, her hands disappeared under her dress. She revealed her panties and tugged them down until they fell to her feet. She lifted her dress and faced the table. Her pussy was exposed and she was ready for him. John was enjoying the show as always. He stood behind her and she closed her eyes waiting for the familiar pain that came a few seconds later when he pushed suddenly into her. He grabbed her buttocks, keeping hold and he hammered her mercilessly. Bonnie was moaning, she made faces of pain and she had her mouth half open, but she did not scream or cry. She had lived through worse, this pain everyday was better than she had lived at the mansion of Mikaelson and she did not need a reason for John to take her back there ... ever.

"My little Bonnie ... you're so tight," he groaned in the middle of fucking, "answer me my love, do you love me? Do you love how I'm fucking you?" He said while pushing her brutally, she gasped praying it would end soon. He took her hair in a strong grip and her glasses fell on the table, she bit her lip to keep from crying because she hated it.

"Yes John, I like it ... you made me cum ..." she lied, "and I love you," she said, and he exploded in her sighing with pleasure, he remained in her for a moment before getting out to arrange his pants.

"Go clean and prepare dinner, Elena will be home soon," he said and walked to the living room to sit at his piano. Bonnie did as he asked and she finished making dinner.

When Elena had learned that her father had remarried a year ago, she was euphoric, until she saw Bonnie. She knew she was the same age, she seemed embarrassed at the start but seeing her father happy, she could only be happy too. They even became friends despite her status of mother in law. Elena was so beautiful and vivacious Bonnie came to live with her. With her, Bonnie forgot her horrible past for a day and night, but when John came home she returned to her responsibilities as housewife. Unfortunately for Bonnie, Elena came only on vacations and when she left, Bonnie returned to his torment. Initially, John was abusive to her, but since they got married in the church, since he saw Bonnie in white dress, since he placed the ring on her finger, he had not been violent except in sex. He was gentle and loving most of the time and Bonnie had gotten used to this new life.

Elena had barely crossed the threshold of the door when Bonnie jumped her, she hugged Elena and laughed.

"I missed you so much, Lena!"

"I missed you too! Ooh, smells good ... you're still a good cook," she said while walking with Bonnie in her arms.

"Yes, you know your father likes that, I'm happy to make him happy," Bonnie said smiling. She remembered the lie that John had created for them. He concluded that they fell in love on a trip and after the death of Bonnie's parents she came to live with him. He was lying about marriage and that he wanted her as a wife, the truth was that he wanted to erase all traces of her past ... The past whose name was Bennett. Bonnie Bennett was now Bonnie Gilbert, and she was happy.

"Tell me all about it! Oh my God I'm so glad that this time you come to stay, I felt so lonely without you," Bonnie said.

"Bonnie you're too nice, do not worry, from here you have my word," said Elena and Bonnie smiled so hard her face was beginning to hurt. She noticed that Elena had only a small bag which didn't make sense since she lived with an aunt who lived not far from her school, she should have more stuff to move.

"Lena, is where the rest of your luggage?"

"Oh I have a boyfriend," she said, Bonnie straightened her glasses with a questioning look.

"I don't know if your father will-"

"I'm no longer a child and I haven't finished, Bonnie I'm crazy in love with him, it makes me so crazy about him, I'm crazy about him too crazy about him, did I tell you that I am completely in love?" she said with a chuckle, she was in the kitchen and Elena sat on the table.

"That doesn't explain why you didn't bring all your stuff"

"Well, Stephan is bringing me tomorrow and he will come with his brother too, and guess what ..."

"What?"

"They live in Mystic Falls! I go there every day, we will have so much fun, you can come with us if you want, "she said excitedly.

"It does not explain how you guys ended up together, Lena"

"Okay mom, stop it! I say we will amuse you and you ask me all these questions!" she said, pouting. Bonnie often felt more mature than Elena, with her experience, she'd always known that nothing is beautiful and pure like the movies, Bonnie didn't even know what love was.

"Okay ... okay, go say hello to your father, he must have heard us laughing from the beginning"

"Okay, but promise me that we will have fun, please, please?"

"I'm married Lena, I'll talk to John, I cannot promise you anything," Bonnie said coldly, Elena's ignorance annoyed her from time to time. It is true that Elena did not know the truth about their lives and all that John did, but Bonnie could not help but get excited when Elena offered him out. Bonnie would not come out to have fun, she only wanted to please her husband and be a good housewife.

Elena frowned and she left the room sulking, Bonnie let out a long sigh and headed for the living room. After greeting each other, John and Elena were next to her at the table and ate while listening to Elena's stories. John and Bonnie looked like people in love, their mutual laughter could deceive anyone except those who really paid attention. If you looked closer, Bonnie shuddered each time he touched her, her laughter was actually forced smiles and the atmosphere was a mixture of fear and gratitude.

After eating, Elena and Bonnie talked all night until bedtime. Elena told her how Stefan made her happy and how his brother Damon was funny. Damon was an investigator in the police and Elena told her how they'd been cruising around after suspects in the Mustang all weekend. Bonnie had gone to bed with her husband thinking of the next day, she was eager to meet new people. Her happiness did not last long, only until John caressed her panties. She closed her eyes and gave herself to her husband.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for errors! English is not my first language!**

 **Don't forget to review :)**

* * *

Bonnie woke up the next day with a headache, she was sticky between her legs and she felt a little sick. John has always been rough with her even when he had taken her virginity. She took her glasses lying on the bedside table and walked to the bathroom, John was already gone. He was an entrepreneur in a large construction company, he had to get up early for work which suited to Bonnie. She was not ready for sex in the state where she was. She took a long hot shower to relax her muscles, she brushed her teeth and dressed simply. She came down to the kitchen to begin her routine when she remembered that Elena was at home. She quickly made her way to upstairs, she knocked on her bedroom unanswered, Elena had practically ran to Stefan.

She breathed a long sigh and went back into the kitchen. Her routine was to do the dishes, clean the kitchen, clean the living room, making all rooms, iron the clothes of John, pass the vacuum the living room carpet and prepare dinner. Often, he went back at noon to eat so she had to finish all these things before noon. Today she was a day of shopping, she had her own car, John made her spend her license a few months ago for buy things for the house or go to the doctor when she was not feeling well . Bonnie always had poor eyesight when she was in her cage, she could not see well from afar, they did not allow her to wear clothes so wearing glasses was a luxury that she had not when she was in the manor.

When John bought her, he made sure that she had everything she needed including a pair of glasses when she put her glasses for the first time she cried, that was the first and last once he saw her crying. She was so happy, she could see the trees and their leaves perfectly, she could distinguish the faces of people in the street and she could finally see far. That was one of the reasons for which she was grateful.

At 1pm, she has finished her chores, as she saw that he was not going back to eat, she took a sheet and she went around the house noting everything she had to buy. Her glasses were a little larger and it went back on her nose every time but she liked it anyway. After making a list of everything she needed, she took the keys and got into her car. She led to the cheap corner supermarket, John had money but he has never stopped to tell her how she was expensive so she always made the effort to spend as little as possible. The only expensive things she bought were the sexy lace underwear that he liked or as edible panties, he liked to eat on her. Bonnie went to the supermarket and took a qadi. She pushed the qadi between the aisles putting things mentioned in her list.

Damon Salvatore stopped at the supermarket because he had no choice, he hated to shop himself, he had a servant to do this then he never saw the need to do it himself except to buy condoms. But he had to stop because Elena was at the boarding house and she called him minutes rather beg him to take popcorn and vodka for tonight. So he stopped in the cheap supermarket where there was a large sign at the entrance "all in discount price."

"Well They are very subtle," he mumbled. He walked in the rays seeking his damn popcorn and he saw her. A young pretty girl and rather cute with her glasses, she hesitated between two cans of spinach that had perfectly the same look for him. She wore overalls with a thin turtleneck sweater and a pair of sneakers. She had a pencil in her hand and she was rolling the tip of the pencil on her lips. Damon smiled, she thought as if she were faced with the dilemma of the century.

Damon was an investigator in the criminal section of the state, he was specialized in behavioral psychology so he knew how to identify people. Looking Bonnie to do her shopping, intrigued him, she seemed to take all her heart to choose as if her life was only summed on it but she looked young maybe the same age as Elena. He wondered how a teenager can be so concentrated to choose between two ketchup bottle, she took so many minutes on obvious choices so he has concluded that she had a responsibility for the preparation of food. Damon noticed also that she did not normally walk, she walked as if she was in pain between her legs so he concluded that she has had an intense sexual activity yesterday. She had an alliance so she was married, he frowned, wondering why such a young girl was already married. He followed her during all her shopping forgetting the popcorn he should buy. Bonnie headed for the cash register, he took a random product and he ran to the cashier to be right after her.

"Hey Bonnie, how are you today" Simone the cashier said .

"I'm fine, thank you," she smiled, she put the items on the treadmill when a beer fell on the ground. She bit her lip before to stop and to take it, at this moment, Damon picked up it and gave it to her smiling at her.

"Thank you," she said, taking the can, Damon was look at her intently and she adjusted her glasses, blushing.

"You are welcome," he said and she continued to take her products with the eyes of Damon on her. He noticed her deep green eyes and her beautiful mouth, she was not cute she was damn beautiful. "I did ever saw you in town," he said, trying to make conversation. Simone looked at him disapprovingly and before Bonnie could answer, she spoke.

"How is your husband?" She asked, pressing the word "husband".

"He's fine thank you," she said, putting her purchases in the bags.

"I'm Damon Salvatore in the way"

"John is so swett, tell him that I salute him please," Simone said and Damon rolled his eyes. Her short game could be seen at 1 kilometer.

" Soooo I am Damon and you" he asked, but the cashier of hell would not let go.

"She is Bonnie Gilbert, the woman of John Gilbert»

"I do not know if unicorns are dancing in your head but I let you know that I'm trying to have a conversation with her and you deliberately cut me, if you do not stop I will arrest you for obstructing the friendship " Damon said annoyed and Bonnie flinched at the mention of the police. He saw her reaction and he frowned.

"I know my rights Salvatore, you can not arrest me," she said shocked.

"Argh just shut up," he said, and Bonnie was making her way toward the exit, ignoring them completely.

"How Could You ... you! son of the bitch"

"Well that's two years in prison to keep your ugly mouth closed and I will add 1 more year for your imbecillity," Damon said angrily. They continued to insult each others causing an annoyance noise in the tail.

"All I wanted was to talk to her! What is your fucking problem?"

"She will not talk with you ! She is married ! "she screamed.

"So in your little brain, being married means to have your mouth shut? Are you kidding me? "He cried too.

"She will not talk with you !"

"Let's me ask to her ... Bonnie?" He said, turning his head to where she was, but he has not seen her, he was so upset that he did not notice that she was gone. "Here, do you are happy cruella of hell?"

"I am jumping to the damn ceiling jackass" she said and he left the product that he had picked at random and he came out of the supermarket angry. He drove to the boarding house insulting all the cars that bothered him.

Bonnie went out of Mystic Falls to buy the sexy underwear that John liked. She did not know what to think about this man who wanted to talk to her, plus he was a cop, she did not want that John learns that another man spoke to her. If she was still at the Manor, Mikael would have killed her for talking to a cop. She was afraid, afraid about the reaction of John, this town was so small that everyone will know that a man spoke to her. John Gilbert was a loved and respected man in the town, the death of his wife hurted the entire city and when the rumor that he was happy in marriage had spread, Bonnie was known unknowingly.

The sexy underwear purchased and the shopping made, she drove to the house. Parking in front of the house, she saw John's car in the driveway and she immediately got scared. She went out of the car, trembling and John came out of the house as if he was waiting for her coming.

"Now, Go home!" He did not have to repeat it several times, she quickly went into and she entered in the room waiting for her punishment. John has emptied her car and put all stuffs in the kitchen, he saw the bag that came from his favorite sex shop and he smiled. He mounted the stairs with the little bag, he went into his room and found Bonnie kneeling in front of the bed. She already knew what was going to happen and she was preparing mentally for the pain she will feel soon.

"I received a call from Simone who told me that Damon Salvatore talk to you today, what do you have to say about it?" He said, rummaging in a cupboard.

"I did not talk with him, I promise John ... please ... do not," she said shakily.

"Do not what?" He asked still rummaging in the cupboard, he sought the plastic tube that he had taken from a building site, it was kind of hard black plastic pipe that was used to absorb water in a terrain. He had not used it since their marriage but the anger that he felt imagining an another man touch her submerged him.

"I promise you ... I love you John"

"I love you too," he said when he found the piece of pipe, he laid it on the bed and removed his jacket. "I know you do not lie but I have to punish you Bonnie," he said coldly, she bit her tongue to keep her from crying, thinking about the future pain.

"No John ... I'm your wife ... do not do this to me," she begged.

"I have to punish you," he said coldly and she knew that her husband was not there.

She removed her glasses and put them on the bed further.

"Removes your filthy overalls and put yourself on your knees," he ordered and she executed. She removed her panties and she sest leaning on the bed "I'm sorry my little Bonnie ..." he said before slapped her with the pipe on her ass. She did not scream, she wanted to throw up, she was ill, she shook the sheets in her hands while the other blows rained. When he was satisfied by the Bonnie's bruised flesh, he handed the pipe in the cupboard and left the room without remorse. She remained motionless for at least half an hour, silent tears streaming down on her face and after a while she sobbed on the bed She was crying hard, she no longer cared that he was listening, she just wanted to cry.

John heard her crying from the stairs, he blame himself for what he did to his wife, if Bonnie was still his sex slave, he would have no remorse to climb those stairs and go rape her. But she was his wife, he loved her like his died wife. He could not hear her crying so he came out to go to the bar.

Meanwhile, Damon, Elena and Stefan were on the way to Gilbert's house.

 **REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Vampire Diaries or its characters!**

 **An another chap! yeah! I am very inspired :) don't forget to let a little review!**

* * *

She rose slowly from the bed, her buttocks ached horribly as if she fell from the 5th floor directly on a concrete floor. She got dressed and was lying on the bed. It was dark in the room and she fell asleep easily. She never really slept, she had a light sleeper. Growing up in a cage surrounded by the weeping women did not help her sleep, she could hear footsteps even in a deep sleep. That's how she heard the sound of a car outside the house, the car made a lot of noise, the black Mustang of Damon could not escape to the keen hearing of Bonnie. She rose up avoiding the contact on her butt and she went into the bathroom to wash her face.

Elena entered the house with the two brothers. Damon knew the name of Bonnie, he knew that she was the wife of John Gilbert and therefore the beautiful mother in law of Elena. He convinced her to go ask Bonnie if she wanted to come watch a movie with them, Elena had a permission from John so it was not a problem for her to come with them in the house and take Bonnie to go see a movie ... if she agrees to come.

"Bon ?" Elena shouted.

"Yes, just a minute, I'm coming," said Bonnie still in the room.

"Okay," she replied, and she led the two men in the living room. "I'm so happy that we are now in the same city ! we will see each others every day !" she said excitedly.

"I'm glad that you stay with us this evening Elena, you'll like this evening," Stefan said, smiling mischievously.

"Oh yeah my life depends on it," she laughed and they kissed him languidly. Damon was concentrated watching the wedding photos of Bonnie and John, something in these photos intrigued him. It was not the white beauty or the suit of John, Bonnie smiled but she did not touch John. Normally, two married on their wedding day are bonded to each others but in these pictures, he saw that they did not touch each other.

"Uhm why?" He whispered.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Nothing, I have often a conversation, between me and me," he smiled with his arrogant look.

"Crazy Damon! poor Damon! did you take your medicine today?" Stefan said sitting down and Elena jumped to his feet with a chuckle.

"Yeah yeah, where is Bonnie? I aged every minute while waiting for her."

"I'm here," she said softly, Bonnie has found Damon standing admiring her wedding photos. The two brothers said hello and she replied politely.

"I am Stefan and this is my brother Damon"

"Nice to meet you"

"Ohh Well! do you want to come with us? Damon had not taken popcorn, so we will go to the cinema, please come with us, "Elena said, still in the arms of Stefan.

"I can not Lena, you know that your father will be home soon," Bonnie said coldly after adjusting her glasses.

"But Bonnie ... it's just a party if you want I can call him and ask him, you know he will refuse me anything ... come on Bonnie, you're young, you need it ! In addition, it is just a movie and you'll go right after "Elena said, pouting. Damon has not stopped to look at Bonnie and it did not escape to Stefan. Damon was known as a morbid Casanova because years ago, a girl committed suicide because of him. Stefan barely knew Bonnie but he did not want to let her enter in his seduction game.

"I really can not, I'm sorry Lena," Bonnie said sincerely if she asked her a few hours, she would certainly say yes, but Bonnie did have anymore the strength for the punishments of John, she could not even sit then remain sitting hours was impossible.

" Bon-"

"Elena I think we should go, we'll go with her next time"

"Ok ok" she finally said.

"Eh Oh! Me, I do not agree," Damon said, sitting down, "It's just to go see a movie, what do you have to do anyway? Clean the floor? "He said, and the eyes of Bonnie instinctively dropped to see if the floor was dirty.

 _What is wrong with her?_

"Yes, I'll clean the floor," she said, and she left the room to take some detergent. Damon's eyes widened and turned to Stefan and Elena, she lifted her shoulders in a sign of incomprehension.

"I think we should go," Stefan said, kissing Elena.

"No, it's still early for the cinema, we can stay here with Bonnie," Damon said, wiping an invisible dust on his jacket.

"No one stay here," Stefan said, rising angrily, he will not let Damon spoil a house for his sadistic game of psychology. "Babe I'll take your stuff, can you show me your bedroom please"

"Sure," she said, and she walked to the door to accompany him to the car. Stefan has followed the footsteps behind her.

"Use a condom," Damon said.

"Be wise" Stephan answered.

"Like a kitten," Damon said, smiling.

When they had disappeared from the room, Damon stood up and examined the living room. The room was clean, he could literally eat off the floor, there was no dust, there was a just one photo of Bonnie alone and there were pictures of another woman more mature with John.

 _His first wife ..._

"What are you doing?" Bonnie said, she was at the entrance, taking a bucket of water in one hand and a bottle of detergent in the other.

"I was watching your photos,» he said putting it back on the fireplace. "I was joking Bonnie, the floor is perfect, it does not need more," he said, approaching her with an apologetic look . She beat her lip, she lowered her head and she turned to enter the kitchen. Damon was very sorry, he did not know that his joke should be taken as a reproach.

"Wait wait wait," he said, running to her, he was behind her when she suddenly turned and she struck the torso of Damon, she lost the poise and Damon had not the time to caught her. She fell on her buttocks and she opened her mouth to shout but nothing got out. Bonnie was in severe pain but she would not cry.

"Hey hey are you ok? did you hurt somewhere? You fell on the carpet it should not be so bad? "He said, stooping to her level, he reached out his hand to her. She took his hand and Damon felt that something was wrong. Bonnie was shaking, her eyes were closed, her tears beaded her lashes and she left a shaky breath.

"Bonnie you scared me ... what is going on? What can I do? "He said, wiping the tears that rolled down her cheek, Damon was sad to see her like that, he never paid attention to the weeping women, he thought that their reason was always ridiculous. But Bonnie ... she was not crying, he saw that she was doing everything to keep her tears, he could tell that she was in trouble. A Deep sorrow that he did not understand yet.

She pushed another shaky breath and she gently removed Damon's hand on her face.

"You has made enough," she said, raising her eyes to him, he was taller than her in the same way than John, he had the same blue eyes than John but Damon was different. No soft or lover... just different.

"What ... what do you mean by-" he was cut by Stefan.

"What do you do Damon," Stefan said flustered, he saw Bonnie cry and Damon who was too close to her. "Fuck Damon can you keep it in your damn pants " he said quickly walking toward them.

"I am the police officer damn it! what do you think that I was doing to her," Damon said flustered, his jaw was tight and he had one wish witch was to hit Stefan.

"Bonnie are you ok?" Stefan asked, gently touching her arm and she flinched at his touch without saying anything. "Uhm sorry ... are you ok?"

"Yes ... yes, I do not feel good I'll go to bed, night," she said and she quickly climbed the stairs leaving Damon and Stefan skeptical.

"What have you done to her?"

"Excuse me? "

"You heard me! What have you done to her? "

"Nothing St. Stefan and fuck you, jerk!"

"Hey guys, What's wrong again?" Elena said on entering the house.

"Nothing, put your ass in the car, I'm going home," Damon said angrily, he came out of the room like a bull in fury. Elena stuttered before finding words.

"Stef-"

"Come on babe, let's watch this movie in my room, just two of us," he said and she nodded. He came out, got into the car and Damon drove as if he had the fire in the ass.

John returned home at 2am, he was not drunk, he drank but not enough to not feel his feet. He walked into the house and entered his bedroom. Bonnie was fast asleep but she heard the footsteps of John even being asleep. He undressed himself watching the sleeping form of his wife and came under the sheets. Bonnie wore a long silk dress and her skin was warm, she was going to have a fever the next day, he thought. He removed sheets that were on her body, he passed the tip of his fingers over her curves before touching her aching butt. She gasped in pain and she opened her eyes.

He slid his hand over her soft body, he took one of her little breasts with one hand and massaged it while the other hand freed his erection. Bonnie wanted to scream, she wanted to kill him and then kill herself but she was just lying there while John caressed her. She secretly prayed that one day this nightmare will end.

 **REVIEWS :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG thank y'all for reviews! they make me write faster :)**

* * *

 _How to explain ... Damon himself did not know, he did not know how he found himself in the closet of Bonnie's_ _bedroom_ _. He did not know how he got there ... he wanted to go out and stop them but she begged him, she begged him to do anything. She begged him to be quiet and wait for John to go away ... she begged him..._

* * *

Bonnie was in the garden and she removed the bad leaves. She had finished all her chores and took care of her white roses. She worshiped them, her white roses, beautiful and thorny. So much beauty hidden by tans of thorns ... like Bonnie ... so much beauty hidden in so much pain. The seed in her heart has never sprouted, she never became the flower she should be, she felt like an empty shell whose appearance was beautiful. She took care of her flowers better than herself, she had hope for her flowers but no hope for herself. A shadow appeared beside her and the sun that illuminated her flowers was crossed out by someone.

Damon Salvatore was standing next to Bonnie, who was kneeling before her flowers.

"Hello ... I wanted to apologize for yesterday even though I have done nothing wrong, my brother forced me to come here and apologize to you, Sooooo I am here"

"You have done nothing," she said, watering her flowers.

"I know but ... yesterday you say that I have made enough, what did you talk about?"

"I ... I ..." she stammered, she slowly raised herself and faced him. He admired her beautiful face and her little body. "It was nothing ... can you forget me please," she said, nervously adjusting her glasses.

"Nope, you're a subject rather interesting," he said, smiling.

"I..I .. I gotta go bye Mr. Salvatore" she began walking towards the house but Damon followed her.

"Now it is Mr. Salvatore? What I have done to you to tell me with so much indifference".

"Nothing," she said, continuing to walk.

"You can use a verb you know, like a sentence! Talk to me like a human! I do not want to fuck you if it is what you think »

" OK.."

"Talk to me for God of sick!"

"Ok .. I do not want you in my life, that's all, just go and disappear! just go please, I do not need you in my life ... it is already complicated so please go," she said looking at his eyes. She was not angry, she was annoyed. Bonnie rarely betrayed her feelings, she had this fortress inside her where she was hiding, that fortress in which she hid the real Bonnie.

"I don't understand your logic and honestly I don't care but I want just know why? You don't even know me damn it, Bonnie "

"Let me alone please," she began to get angry. She climbed the stairs to go to her bedroom thinking that it would discourage him but Damon was stubborn as hell. "Gosh! You are in my bedroom Damon! get out!"

"Tell me what happened yesterday? Why do you don't appreciate me? "

"Really? It Seems like no much persons apreciate you Salvatore "

"Ouch my heart is bleeding! but you don't answer my question "

"GET OUT OF MY DAMN ROOM ASSHOLE" she cried with all her strength, her glasses were descended along her nose and Damon smiled. She was breathing quickly and her eyes were full of anger but Damon was amused.

"You are beautiful when you are angry, you look like a tigress," he said, he was a few inches from her, he adjusted her glasses with his finger.

"A what?" She smiled.

"A tigress ROARRR ..." he said, miming with his hands, a tiger who is roaring. Bonnie laughed, she laughed without stopping, Damon did not help but laugh too. They laughed like kids, their whole argument was ridiculous and that was what was funny. During this time, Bonnie was not afraid to answer or be angry with a man. For the first time, she yelled at a man and it was fucking liberator.

"Really Bon-Bon, why do you hide your true nature?" He said, looking at her lips, she knew that he was looking at her lips, his intense blue eyes was scanning every centimeter of her lips like a hungry wolf.

"Damon ... if you take a picture it will last longer," she said smiling and he was smiling.

"Funny uhm What other secrets are you hiding?" He says and smiles of Bonnie disappeared.

"I ..." she started, but she heard the sound of a car and she panicked. "Damon ... please do not tell me that you've parked your car outside my house please do not tell me that he is going to see it" she said scared.

"Um ... no I parked farther, I walked to come here ... but what-"

"Booonnniiiieeee! Where are you? "John yelled from below.

"I'm in the bedroom John," she said in a trembling voice, she shook her head, she put her arms around her as if she wanted to protect herself for something. "Damon, he must not see you here ... you need to go ... you must go now"

"Well I have not yet the power to become invisible! Where do you want me to hide ? Under the bed, "he said, and she ran to the bed, she kneeled to see if he could hide underneath. "Bonnie, the below of the bed can be seen from the door, he will see me, I think I will explain him why I am here and there will no problem," he said and she ran towards him, grabbing his arm.

"I beg you," she looked around the room and she pulled Damon to the closet.

"No You will not hide me in a fucking closet! No way! "He said, removing his hand from her arm.

"Bonnieeee?" John said, up the stairs, she googly eyes in horror and begged Damon to enter in the closet, she begged him as she never did, even when John had raped for the first time, even when she had seen men molest her mother, even when she had her arm broken by Mikeal.

Damon was resigned, he was entered in the closet and she closed the door. At least, the closet door was in a pane style, the spaces between the wood gave him enough air, the closet was dark and small, he was leaning against the back of the closet immediately regretting his choice. He heard the voice of Bonnie and he turned closer to the door to look between the holes.

"What did you do?" John casually walked into the room, Bonnie was leaning against the wall beside the desk and adjusted her glasses before speaking.

"I ... I was cleaning the office" luckily for her the office was tidy that was made a good lie. John looked the office tilting the head to one side and he smiled.

"Come to me little Bonnie," he said smiling, she knew what he wanted, she did not want that Damon sees it but she had no choice. She walked slowly toward him and she was standing in front of him in 7 seconds. "I missed you ... I missed this," he put his hand under her dress and began to caress her thighs.

"John I-" she has not had enough time to find an excuse.

"You know what you must do now little Bonnie" she knew, she knew what to do now.

She walked to the bed, she knelt at the edge, she lifted her dress and she dropped her panties. Damon saw the scene not knowing what to do, he thought of a million things simultaneously. She was kneeling in edge of the bed that was in front of him, he could see her face and he saw fear. She removed her glasses and put them away on the bed and she closed her eyes. John knelt behind her undoing his pants.

"I had punished you yesterday Bonnie ... I have not finished yet ... I want you to promise me that you will never see again the cop," he said rubbing his cock on the folds of her lips.

"I promise," she said with her eyes closed.

"You don't wet! FUCK why don't you get wet! "He got angry.

"I ... I am sorry I am sorry," she said and he tried to force her entry but it was too dry. She bit her lip in pain, he continued to force her entry and Bonnie could not support it. "Please please put your saliva I beg you John it hurts too much"

"You want me to put my saliva in your pussy huh?" He continued to force his dick inside her and the blood flowed over her lips.

"I beg you I beg I beg you," she continued to beg.

"Okay, you're lucky I have a work to do after," he said, and he passed his hand over his tongue to take enough saliva and he put it on his dick. He rubbed his dick wich had a lot of blood on it and he entered inside her by pushing a powerful moan.

"AHHHH" She could not help, she screamed.

He grabbed her hips and pounded into her mercilessly. She bore her shots repressing her tears, he took her hair firmly and pulled her back glued to His chest, he continued to fuck her in a bestial manner.

"You're so beautiful ... you're mine Bonnie you're my wife ... I love you" he said and his strokes became faster, he let her hair, put his hands on her tits and he tore her dress to release her perky breasts. After two shots, he poured his semence into her. He let her go and he got out of her making her make a groan. He got up and zip his pants.

"Dinner must be ready at 20 o'clock, I have friends who will come to eat ... have a good day," he said and walked out of the room.

Bonnie was still on her knees and she put her face on the bed, she was breathing hard, she lifted her face, looking at the intact closet, she took her glasses and put them. She rose slowly, groaning at the pain and she handed her panties to prevent his semen running down on her thigh. She will clean it later, first she wanted Damon to leave. She made her way to the closet and she opened the door. Damon was standing, fists into a ball, he was furious, furious against John, furious against Bonnie and furious against himself. He blinked and his anger dissipated like mist, Bonnie had her torn dress and her breasts were bare. She seemed not to care, he took the black jacket that he was wearing and put it on her shoulders to cover her. There were no words and he did not know what to say.

* * *

 _Did I must do something? She is his wife, marital rape is difficult to prove ... Did He rape her or maybe it was her who wanted it ... Did She wanted it? She did not seem to enjoy it ... she seemed to have trouble ... why he treated her like that? I should help her ... I Had to help her but ... I did not understand ... did it be consensual? Damn it ... why?_


	5. Chapter 5

"You have to go now ... I must make dinner," she said, pulling Damon's jacket around herself. He looked at her without saying anything, not knowing where to start. She turned her back to him, starting to walk away but he grabbed her arm to keep her. She turned back to him once again and he adjusted her glasses with his finger.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked and she squinted in misunderstanding. He wanted to be a little mouse and run away, he knows he said the wrong thing, he had seen everything, he knew he had hurt her. He did not expect the next reaction. She smiled sadly.

"I've had worse .."

"Worse than that?" He asked, slightly lifting his jacket to show her torn dress.

"Yes ... worse. Sorry, Damon but you have to go ... no more questions please I have to make the dinner."

"Ok ... but—"

"Leave please," she said, he lowered his eyes and nodded. He came out of the room with Bonnie following behind him. John was gone so he could go out the front door. When he was at the door, he turned to say something but nothing came out, she smiled and removed his jacket, hiding her breasts with her hands. "Bye," she said and closed the door. He remained standing silently for a few moments and then left.

Damon went home disturbed, he had a case which he needed to give in his report for, but he was too busy remembering what had just happened, replaying it over and over in his mind. He understood that something was wrong, he recalled how John had forced into her but she hadn't shouted for him to stop, she'd just asked him to use his saliva. He was perplexed, ideas abounded, he hesitated between going to stop this jerk or find evidence of abuse first.

He was sitting in his room at his desk, as in every case study, he recorded his properly voice and saying things as the thoughts came, to help him to organize his ideas.

"Uhm uhm, record #1, Bonnie Gilbert, I do not understand this girl. Today I went to see her to make her some apologies and she did something ... she smiled ... she laughed and even I found her feisty, me who thought she was cleared, I think it is an image she shows to protect herself. Protect herself from who or what? Remains to be determined. I've seen John make—in quotes—love to her, I can say that he forced himself into her and she was in pain but she did not tell him to stop, she followed all his orders, not for love but out of fear, from who or what? Again, to be determined. Finally, the relationship between John and Bonnie... is weird, they hide something and I'll discover what."

He put the tape recorder back on the table and sat looking lost, he was far in his mind when he decided to act. He took his computer and entered in the FBI database, trying to gather data on Bonnie, but it was like she lived hidden all her life. He found her birth certificate, some hospital documents, her marriage certificate but nothing more. No diploma, the hospital records showed what seemed to be reports of nearly broken arms, regular fracturing... taking pills ... sleeping pills. The whole story intrigued him and he intended to shed light on her ancient life ... the life of Bonnie... Bonnie Bennett.

He did not know why he was so obsessed suddenly. Bonnie was special, he did not see in her the desire for sex or debauchery. He saw in her something deeply broken as if she didn't live, she only survived. She was only 17, just 5 years younger than him, too young and too beautiful to look so broken.

* * *

Bonnie had made the dinner and John's guests had feasted. John was proud of her, she had duly honoured him as his wife. His colleagues have praised her beauty and youth to John, and he liked it. He liked to make them jealous, liked that he was the only one to detain this wonderful pearl, and to remind them also that she is a married woman, knowing some even wondered if she had a sister. Bonnie had worn a plum-coloured dress and her hair was down, John kissed her neck during dinner, he did not even choose to put his hand on her dress. Despite the fake smiles she gave to the guests, she trembled with fear, she bit her tongue to keep herself from crying when he kissed her.

At night, after her bath, she lay down to sleep. She hoped John would remain with his friends all night because her body had not recover from what he did to her in the afternoon.

She fell asleep and woke to the sound of a car leaving. She directly opened her eyes but then closed them immediately, hoping that he was drunk. John returned to the house, he checked the kitchen which was very clean and the room was absolutely tidy. He smiled thinking of the work of his wife. He mounted the stairs and entered his room. He liked to see Bonnie's sleeping form, see her torso move up and down to the rhythm of her breathing.

John was happy, his first wife had not died quickly, he helped her through the chemotherapy and drugs. It was not easy, he suffered a lot and had the support of his friends and neighbors. After the death of Isobel, he no longer wanted to live, he felt terribly alone. He had always been with Isobel, she was his first, he never wanted to have sex with other women, he loved her so much more his life. At that time, he was responsible for renovating some part of the manor of Mikaelson and was well paid for it, he even became friends with Mikael although he knew that Mikael was a trafficker. John was a wreck, he drank and smoked while he worked. The day he saw Bonnie, he had to break his contract with Mikael.

She wore a costume of cheerleader, she was in the office to serve appetizers and cigars. Mikael liked dressing his prisoners up when he had guests and that day it was Bonnie who had to serve.

He found her polished and graceful, her beauty was radiant and he wanted her. He wanted this sun there in his life overshadowed by grief. Her price was expensive but she was worth it. He bought her and since then, he'd been happy again, she belongs to him and he will never want to let her go.

He punished her sometimes let her know his emotions, but he loved her in his own way. He took a shower to remove the smell of beer on him and returned naked under the sheets, he did not need clothes for what he wanted to do.

"Little Bonnie, I know you're not asleep, I wanted to apologize for my brutality earlier," he said, passing his arm around her. Bonnie was shocked that he apologizes, he does it very rarely and each time she gasped.

"Okay ... can we sleep? Just for tonight ... I ... I still hurt, "she said, biting her lip, she had really hurt, tugging her vagina and she felt she was hurt inside.

"I know I hurt you ... but I do not want to sleep."

"I beg you... John, it is really hurt, I could not bear if—"

"Shh just lie on your back, I'll be gentle..." he murmured and she rolled on her back, knowing it was useless to argue. He crawled on top of her and is positioned between her legs, he put his arms on each side of her head, so she wasn't holding all his weight and he looked into her eyes.

Without her glasses, she was still beautiful. He will never have enough of her, he will always be hungry for her.

"I love you," he said, kissing her tenderly. He was gentle in his kisses, he did not use his tongue, contented just sucking each of her lips. She closed her eyes to this beautiful feeling. It was different from other times, he was gentle. That night, he took his time to get her wet and he also penetrated her slowly as possible. Unlike other times, it was a little fun, she felt loved, like maybe John mood swings of confused. She would spend the rest of her life with him, she wanted to believe that it was love and that was all she deserved.

 _Who would want a teenager illiterate, raped and traumatized for life? She was married to someone who bought her on the black market ... how could she know what love was if she'd never felt it?_

The next day, John did not want to go to work, he wanted to stay with her not only for sex but to make her understand that he loves her. Bonnie made room for him, he was sweet when they watched cooking shows she loves so much, he even agreed to have no sex because she still hurt. They sat on the couch and they were watching TV, and he lay his head was on her thighs, she tenderly stroked his blond hair and he felt good.

"Are you happy with me?" he asked and she stopped caressing his head.

"Yes, John."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Do you know that I love you?" he said, stroking her face.

"Yes, I love you too," she said, without even knowing the meaning of what she said.

"Kiss me, little Bonnie," he smiled and she kissed him gently. Her glasses slid down her nose while he was forcing his tongue in her mouth. He was getting excited and he would not soon be able to leave Bonnie recover from yesterday like he'd said, the tent in his pants had never quite had enough of the tight pussy of his wife.

The phone rang in the kitchen and he got up to go answer.

"Yes?"

 _Shit_ , Damon thought, he did not know that John was home so early.

"I want to talk to Bonnie Gilbert."

"Who the hell are you?" John said upset.

"Nobody," Damon said and hung up.

John was fuming with anger, he walked to the living room as a predator who was preparing to jump on its prey. He saw Bonnie still sitting where he had left her, he took the remote and turned off the TV.

"Are you hiding something from me, Bonnie ?" he said with a dangerous look.

"No, John," she said, trying to control her emotions. He looked at her carefully and he knew she was lying. He smiled in anticipation of what he would do to punish her.

* * *

 **Well give me what your ideas in reviews! sorry for errors and** **thank you read my story :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Little Bonnie, I want you to do something for me," John said with a dangerous look. "Get up," he said. As she got up, he approached her and kissed her roughly. John groaned in her mouth. She put her hands on his chest trying to push him away; she could not endure another brutal sex session.

"John ... please ..." she pleaded. He took a handful of her hair and pulled her head back.

He smiled at the fear in his wife's eyes and he whispered her punishment in her ear. Bonnie trembled with fear and she tried to push John away; he was too strong, though.

"John, please! Do not do this to me please ..."

"You will do exactly what command you to do," then he tell her what to do, looking into her eyes. He gripped her hair tighter and she nodded vigorously. He let go and she wobbled a moment. She quickly walked to the door and took the key for the car. "I do not want you here without doing what I COMMANDED you to do!" he shouted. She turned to look at him and she nodded.

She ran to her car. Bonnie sat in the seat, adjusting her glasses and trying to suppress her tears. She drove to the Salvatore Boarding House, inwardly praying that Elena was not there. John ordered her to do her task even if there were people in the room. She drove quickly, wanting to finish and go to bed.

She arrived at the house Elena had sent her a few days ago when she went to sleep with Stefan. The house looked huge. There was green everywhere and the scenery was beautiful. She parked outside the house.

Bonnie stayed in the car for 15 minutes, clutching the steering wheel. She tried to find the courage to do what John had asked. Every time she thought she had to open the door, she withdrew her hand. After several attempts, she finally opened the door and she got out of the car. There was a strong wind and her little flowered dress was raised. At least there were no children around because she was naked under her dress. She ran to the door and knocked several times.

"Please be Damon! Please be Damon! Please be Damon!" she repeated. The door opened and it was Damon. She breathed a sigh of relief before mentally preparing for what she had to do.

"Bonnie .. what do you do here?" Damon asked, frowning.

"Why do not you stop?" She said, biting her lip.

"Ok ... I just wanted to know if you were okay. That's it," he said with disdain. He did not want her to know the effect she has on him. She shook her head to refute what he said.

"Each time ... Damon ... why do not you stop? Why?"

"I do not really understand what you talking about."

"Ok," she had her hands curled up into fists and she looked at Damon as if she was struggling to find the courage to do something. "I want to go to your bedroom please," Damon was confused. "Please Damon," she pleaded as she had when he was in her bedroom.

"Uhm okay," he let her in and he closed the door behind her. He walked to the stairs. As he climbed the stairs, she followed him closely. He could see that something was wrong, so he sped up and they finally arrived in his room. She came back and closed the door behind her. Bonnie walked to the bed and she sat, bowing her head.

"Do you want to tell what is wrong? Did he hurt you?" Damon asked, walking towards her. Bonnie smiled sadly.

"Damon ... if I told you to do something for me, would you accept?"

"Okay, what's wrong Bonnie? I am an agent of the FBI, I can help you!" He began, standing before her while she sat.

"Please ... tell me yes," she said in a broken voice. He saw that she was fighting tears.

"Ok, ok! I will do it, so tell me what you need," he said irritably. She lifted her head as she knelt before him. She began to caress his crotch.

"What the hell are you doing?" He said, trying not to moan form Bonnie's caresses. She did not respond. In rapid movements, she had unbuckled belt and unzipped his pants. Bonnie had sucked a lot of dick being young, so she knew what to do. She knew how to give pleasure with her mouth. John never liked it, however; he preferred her pussy. John had ordered her to suck the man who opened the door of Salvatore's house. If they were two, she had to suck them both. He wished that she saw herself as less than nothing; it was a terrible punishment.

Damon wondered why she did that, he took her by the arm to stand her up.

"Bonnie, why the hell are doing this?" He was now irritated against her. He did not understand. She said nothing as she put a hand on his cheek and gave him a tender kiss. If the situation was different, he would have liked that kiss. Her lips were soft as silk. She was shy in the kiss and he did not push. He broke the kiss and looked into her green eyes. He sought answers, but it still did not understand.

He felt her hand in his boxers. She stroked his cock and Damon almost moaned. She was a technical expert. He could enjoy nothing but her hand.

"Fuck, Bonnie wh ... damn it! Fuck" he closed his eyes with the pleasure she gave him. His hands held her more, so she took the opportunity to kneel. "Fuck, Bonnie, why ar- ahhhhhh" he growled when she took his cock in her mouth. She twirled her tongue over his length; she sucked and swallowed his dick to find out what he liked. Damon growled when she took his whole dick in her mouth.

 _He loved it when she swallowed ..._

Damon's cock in her mouth, Bonnie began to bob her head. Bonnie knew what she was doing as she swallowed his dick and Damon felt in her throat. His eyes rolled back as the pleasure rose.

"FUCK IT! BONNIE ... I WILL ... DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!" he shouted. His hand found her head and he wanted to remove her before he _really_ enjoyed it _._ But Bonnie did not want to leave. She kneaded his balls with her hand and she put her hand on his buttocks to press her head until her lips touch his hair. He could not hold back; only Hercules could fight against the expert mouth of Bonnie.

He poured his hot cum in her throat and she swallowed everything. Damon had reached the nirvana and continued to enjoy in her mouth. Having finished him off, Bonnie removed his cock from her mouth. She got up without looking at Damon and started walking towards door. She was filled with regret, but at least it was not Stefan. At least she would not have had a problem with Elena.

"Uhm, Bonnie, where are you going?" He asked sheepishly. He could not say he would give her a damn private jet for the heaven he just felt. She continued to walk without looking back. Damon tried to catch her, but fell because of his pants.

"Wait ... Wait ... Bonnie we need to talk," he said, getting up hurriedly but fell with his feet tangled in his pants again. "Damn it!" While he was arranging his pants, Bonnie had run out of the house. Damon had finally managed to put his pants on properly and ran down the stairs to catch her. "BONNIE?" he ran out of the house. He saw she was about to start the car. He ran to her car, getting in the way. He tapped on the hood.

"BONNIE GET OUT NOW!" he shouted.

"PLEASE LET ME GO ..." she said, weeping. She had lost her battle against her tears. She cut the engine and put her head on the steering wheel, muttering "let me go please ... please."

He walked up to her door. He opened it and took her arm to get her out. She wept silently with her head bowed.

"Why the hell did you do that? Was it him who told you to do that? Tell me! Tell me Bonnie!" he said, shaking her more. She wept harder. "Do you think that I wanted it? Did he think that was what I was interested in? He is a damn dog! Damn it! Why ... if you did not want to do this, why? Why did not you tell me? "

"I was forced ... you do not understand! I belong to him ... I am his, Damon ... If I had not ... he ... he ... would ... "

"WHAT?"

"He would have brutally fucked me ... and I didn't want it! Damon, it hurts so much," her legs were hanging under her, so she collapsed. Damon caught her.

"Listen ... you are not a thing. You're a person and you deserve better than what he does to you ... I'll help you, ok ... you can put him in jail. We-"

"NOOO! We can not ... for Elena ... I can not," she said, shaking her head.

"You prefer to suffer all your life for Elena?"

"NOOO! Just – she is my best friend ... And my mother still wants to be with Mikael," she said, but she put her hand over her mouth for what she had said. She just talked about Mikael and her heart started beating fast. "Oh my God, I need to go now," she pushed Damon hard, who fell on his butt. He was very **confused** with what she had said. She got into her car and she started to drive like crazy towards the road. Damon watched her drive away, not knowing what to think.

He needed to talk seriously with her, but how, he wondered. He stood, still shocked at what had happened. He went home to think about a plan. Even if he wanted to stop John, he would need evidence and a testimony as well. If she wanted to give it, she would have to talk to him.

* * *

 **1 week later**

"Ok ... you do not come out, you do not respond to the phone, and you don't talk to anyone except Elena. I do not want anyone to enter my house without knowing, do you understand?" he said, his finger waving in front of her.

"Yes John," she replied quietly.

"Okay, Elena will spend the weekend with her friend. I want you to do me proud. You may be wise, but if I ever learn that you were disobedient to me..."

"No, no, I will not disobey you, John."

"You better not, or God save you," he said dangerously. He left Bonnie in the kitchen and took his bag. He got out of the house and got in his car before one last look at his house and _especially_ Bonnie's silhouette in the kitchen. He then drove to the airport.

John was called to Washington for an apartment subdivision site. He usually refused missions far from home, but the investor insisted for John Gilbert to direct the project. It was too good to refuse. He went to see the site and sign the contract. He left for three days, but he was not afraid to leave Bonnie. She had obeyed when he asked her to go suck one of the Salvatore brothers, so he had no doubt that she will obey him again this time.

John was gone and she continued her chores. She washed the kitchen, the bathroom, the living room, the bedrooms and she did the laundry. After finishing it all, she sat, puffing. She reflected and she was tired. On top of that, her body made her a little sick because her period was presented. At least John did not want children. She was using contraception if this was not the case, she should be pregnant her first months spent in Gilbert's house. John did not wait before taking her virginity. He had taken her for the first time in the garage because he was too excited to walk into the bedroom. She shook her head, trying to think of something else. She was going to have some peace for 3 days and she smiled at the thought.

 **DING DONG**

She got up and she slowly walked to the door. She looked through the peephole and she closed her eyes, biting her lip. She had not heard from him since that day, and she thought he was disgusted by what she had done.

"Bonnie, I know you're behind that door. I know the dog is not there and he will not be there for 3 days," Damon said from behind the door and Bonnie gasped.

"How ... how do you know that?"

"Because it was my plan ... now open the door we need to talk."

* * *

 **What do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi I know it's been a long time, my muse left me but now she come back and make me write like a crazy girl. I hope you will enjoy It, don't forget to reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries**

* * *

"Bonnie! Open this door," he shouted through the door, and Bonnie did nothing. She wondered what to do to make him leave. "Bonnie! I'll stay behind this door until you open it. I'm serious!"

"Just leave Damon!"

"Nope!"

She sighed, "I will not open that door."

"And I'll stay here, maybe lay eggs to get lots of chicks around your garden ."

"Damon ..."

Ding Dong

Ding Dong

Ding Dong

"Damon!" She cried annoyed.

"Just open the door, I want to talk."

"Talk about what?"

"About YOU!"

"I do not want to talk about me, please just leave, okay?"

"Not ok! I'll stay here all night and all day, every day. I'll not stop trying to talk to you."

Bonnie sighed and turned the key to open the door. Damon was standing in his dark clothes and his hair in a fine mess; Bonnie found him strangely beautiful. She adjusted her glasses and looked at him questioningly.

"I'm listening ..." she murmured.

He passed beside her without worrying about what she would say, walking towards the living room and sat on the couch. Bonnie closed the door and followed him. She stopped behind the sofa and looked at him, he turned his head and smiled from the corner of his mouth. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the couch to sit beside him.

"I'm listening Damon, tell me what you have to say to me and go."

"Uhm can I have a drink first?"

"There is no alcohol here," she whispered.

He laughed, "Do I have a neon sign that says I'm an alcoholic? Jesus, I just wanted some water, I'm a little dehydrated, and I do not like to talk with a dry throat."

She looked at him a moment before getting up and heading into the kitchen. She returned with a glass of water and handed it to him. He took a sip and set it on the table as she sat down again. She sleeked her dress nervously and adjusted her glasses.

"Damon?"

"I want to help you," he looked around and looked at her, "I want to help you to get out of this life, Bonnie. What I saw ... What you did ... It is not a game between husband and wife. You're afraid of him, but I can easily say that you are afraid of someone else stronger than him. This person has someone that you care. "

Bonnie blinked several times to suppress her tears while Damon spoke.

"The thing is I can't do anything to help if you don't ask. I have the resources and contacts to help you to with a new life, imagine a life to do and be whatever you want. "

"Damon, please ..."

He moved closer and put a hand on hers, Bonnie looked at Damon's hand in amazement, "Listen, I will not force you, but I will not wait forever. I tend to be a dick and do things impulsively, then I give you the opportunity to tell me what you really want me to do for you. I want to help you, Bonnie Bennett ... "

Bonnie looked up quickly and smiled with tears in her eyes, that name reminded her of her mother. She burst into tears, and Damon quickly took her in his arms, stroking her back. "I really want to help you. In fact, I shouldn't give a fuck about you and yet ... you are intriguing, complex, and captivate me."

She stands to look into his eyes," I captivate you? "

He smiled and adjusted her glasses with a finger, "You are utterly captivating."

They looked at each other for the space of a few seconds that seemed like hours, he was dying to kiss her, and she saw it in his eyes. She stopped breathing when he approached closer to her face to kiss her, she turned her head quickly, and his lips touched her cheek.

"Do you want something to eat?" She got up, and he looked like a sad puppy, she laughed, "stop looking at me like that ..."

"This is my puppy face, my lips needs yours Bon-Bon," he said with a pout. This caused her to start laughing which Damon joined. "You are cute when you smile, it's like the green of your eyes become lighter."

He stood up and took her hand in his, but she took it off. He swallowed hard, she looked at his downcast eyes and watched him roll them. "Ok, you have three days. I will stay here while you make up your mind."

"What? No, you can't," she looked up at him as he was taller than she.

"Oh Yes I can and I will. I need you to be yourself, Bonnie Bennett, be yourself."

"Gilbert. It's Gilbert now."

He smiled, and with a cute Italian accent, "Ah Bonnie, I do not give a sheet!" and she laughed.

"I will try."

"No more timidity, fear, or submission. I want to see the real Bonnie. If you open yourself to me, I promise you will not regret it."

"Will you actually stay here for three days?"

"Yep, Lady Bennett," she rolled her eyes, and he smiled adjusting her glasses, "I think I love doing that, it's relaxing like doing this yoga thing," he said, shaking his shoulders.

"You're weird ..."

"I know," he said proudly, and she laughed again, "So what do you want to do right now?" He looked at her seductively.

"Uhm watch the cooking channel?"

"Come on, it is a Friday night," he turned to walk into the room by touching some objects, "we need to get drunk."

"I do not drink, John hates it."

He turned frowning, "And I presume that 'Bonnie Yes Yes,' do whatever 'John No No' says?"

She bit her lip, "Yes," she looked embarrassed, "I do not know if it's a good idea ..."

"I am sorry ok, but I can not understand why you obey him."

"Because he is my husband."

"Bullshit, because he abuses and rapes you whenever he wants," he said coldly to see her reaction, but she said nothing. She adjusted once more her glasses and scratched her wrist. His eyes narrowed and widened, "Bonnie, damn it! Why did you not try to press charges?" He walked towards her, and she recoiled.

"John loves me, and I love him, he saved me from ... I think you have to go," she was closing to herself off like a shell, he realized he needed to earn his trust for her to actually listen to him.

He raised both hands up in surrender, "Ok ... again, I am sorry. So what do you want to do? Please don't tell me, watch TV otherwise, I will vomit on your precious carpet if you say that."

She looked to the left a moment, then looked back at him. "I would like ... I always wanted to go to an amusement park and ..." She moved the feet shyly adjusting her glasses. Damon thought that this was the cutest thing he ever saw. He smiled and held out his hand to her.

"Take my hand and I'll take you wherever you want ..."

Bonnie looked Damon's hand, she hesitated. She raised her hand timidly and put it on his. He smiled at seeing her face light up.

"You want to go dressed like that?"

She looked herself up and down, she was wearing yoga pants and a sweater. It's true that it was not very sexy. "Do you want me to wear something else?"

"Yeah, something simple but cute, just like you," she nodded and darted out of the room to climb stairs. Damon sat lazily on the couch, his plan worked wonderfully. It only took three days, and he will finally know the secrets of Bonnie Gilbert nee Bennett.

While Damon was bored in the living room, Bonnie struggled to find what to wear. She had no sexy clothes, just dresses that were easy to lift when John wanted sex or yoga pants when she was on her period. Her life was pretty organized by John. She could not shop for herself, and she regretted not being able to. She sighed in annoyance watching her clothes, and then she thought of Elena, an idea came to her. Bonnie ran to her room and opened her wardrobe. Elena's cabinet was like the cave of Alibaba. She had all kinds of style and Bonnie envied her for the first time for her freedom.

She decided to wear a black dress jacket with strings as braces, Bonnie did not have much breast to cover so, it was a perfect fit. The dress was squeezing a bit at the hips, but overall it was fine. She ran into her room to put her converse shoes on and some perfume. She unraveled her hair to drop it on her shoulders. She went into the bathroom to admire herself and she loved her reflection even if she had a bruise on her shoulder. She thought if it would be better to wear makeup but she did not want to give him the wrong idea.

She adjusted her glasses and smiled at her reflection.

"Just once, you will live just once and in three days you can go back to your life with John without regret," she motivated herself. When she felt it finally take effect, she turned off the lights and exited her room.

Damon waited downstairs while Bonnie shyly walked down the stairs. When she saw him, she smiled as Damon found her just breathtaking. She was naturally beautiful and radiant. He could write poems about the soft hues of her skin and her beautiful hair. He held out his hand, and she accepted it without hesitation.

Damon took her to an amusement park outside the city as there were all kinds of attractions and even a dancing ball. At least no one knew them, and they could have fun without fear. He took Bonnie to all of the attractions she wanted to try. She even tried a shooting arcade game, but she could not see very well because of her close view. She wanted the panda teddy bear which Damon was able to win for her. He was an FBI agent, if he missed the shot, he would hiding at home the rest of his life. Bonnie was smiling, he knew that he had never seen such a bright and sincere smile. He could tell it was the first time she had fun. He was curious to know more about her and her past.

Cotton candy, ice cream, popcorn ... Damon offered her everything she wanted. They almost kissed countless times, but Bonnie pushed him away every time. Damon had an ego of the size of Texas, and she intrigued him even as she continued to resist him but he knew she was also attracted to him. Often she looked at him longer than necessary and when she was afraid she instinctively took his arms and when pensive she put her head on his shoulder slightly.

At the end of the evening, Bonnie thanked him with a kiss on the cheek. It was nothing compared to the blowjob she gave him a few days ago, but he loved. Damn it! Whenever he thought of her tongue on his dick, he became hard as a rock which he hoped she could not feel. Bonnie did not need to feel it as she could see the desire in his eyes. After the amusement park, they rolled through the streets of Mystic Falls searching what to do, but he could not appear in public as Bonnie was pretty rough on this fact and flatly refused.

He parked the car at a gas station to fill up while also getting a bottle of whiskey and coke, a drink of debutante that could go to Bonnie. He resisted the urge to hold her hand as she caressed her teddy panda, smiling. He started the car and drove to a wooded hill from which you could see the whole city. He sometimes turned to look at her breasts, watching them raise and drop with her breaths. He could see himself putting his face between them. He cursed John for treating her body with such contempt and violence.

Arriving at the hill, they got out of the car and Damon put an arm around her shoulders while holding the glasses and whiskey while she held the Coke. He walked to the edge of the hill and sat down. There was nobody in the vicinity and with the setting sun, had plenty of daylight left.

"Well, Lady Bon-Bon, what is your impression of the party organized by Sir Damon Salvatore?" He said serving her a glass of whiskey and Coke. She took it and swallowed it, making a strange face, and he laughed, "it's as we are in high school again, tell me Bonnie did you-"

"This is the happiest day of my life," she said looking at the city, "Thank you, Damon," she said, turning toward them.

"You are welcome Bon Bon."

He poured some whiskey into a glass and drank it in one gulp. She looked worried, "it's my first and last drink of the night. Don't worry, I'll drive. I need to see clearly."

"I would like to taste the dry too."

"Uhm you may get drunk, Bon Bon."

"I think ... I think for one night, I do not want to think for once I just ..."

"Make me mad? Dancing naked in the forest? Try a threesome?"

She laughed, "No, just drink whiskey," she held out her glass, and he served her some of the dry whiskey. She swallowed it all at once, and she began to cough loudly to the amusement of Damon. "It burned my throat ..." She put a hand on her mouth, adjusted her glasses and held her glass out for him to furnish another dose. After five glass, they sat in silence watching the city. Bonnie had put her head on the shoulder of Damon, she was already in a buzz, and he knew it would be the perfect time to ask questions.

"Bonnie?"

"Yes."

"Tell me about yourself please."

She swallowed hard, "I can not."

"Why?"

" I can not tell you."

"Why?"

"Uhm because you are a cop and ... I can not tell you."

"I can help you, you know ..."

She sniffed, "Yes but ... I can not."

"Okay, tell whatever you want to tell me, I'll just listen."

Silence

"Bonnie?"

"Yes, I heard, I will."

He smiled triumphantly and put an arm around her to build confidence, she sighed, returning to the warm arms of Damon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go**

* * *

"You feel so good ... I love your smell, it is subtly sweet and strangely subtle."

"Thanks, I do not wear perfume at the moment is my body odor. I'm flawless."

She laughed, "you're pretentious!"

"But you like it, don't you?"

"Nope, something tells me that there is something deep inside you that you refuse to show."

"Maybe ..." he said thoughtfully, "Come on, you are supposed to tell me more about you."

"Okay," she adjusted her glasses before speaking, "I ... I like playing the piano. I'm still learning by watching videos on the Internet, but I like it."

"I can teach you if you want ..."

He raised her head to look at him. His blue eyes sparkled in the lights of the night, "I would like that," she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She put her head on his shoulder while patting his stomach ... his abs. Her hand was close enough that it warranted a reaction from his dick, but it was covered with the approaching darkness.

"Ok, tell me something more personal."

Normally Bonnie would have closed herself, which would have ended the discussion, but Bonnie was nearly drunk and had broken the barriers she erected around her heart.

"Uhm I do not know, ask me what you want," she said tiredly, and Damon wanted to rub hands contentedly.

"Your first time, tell me more about it ... Do not say it was with a quarterback who can't see his own dick," he said and she laughed.

"No no, It was John. He took my virginity on his car's hood in the garage of the house."

Damon ground his teeth.

 _What the fuck?_

"I do not understand your relationship with him, Bonnie. He treats you more like his property than his wife."

"I am, he bought me on the black market. I belong to him, he can do anything he wants to me." He clenched his fists of anger and bitterness but did not do anything to not disrupt the momentum in her truth, "I am nothing but a sex slave. However, when John fell in love with me, we married. Before the wedding, I have had plenty of broken bones. But now he is more gentle with me... a kind of. He has mellowed out recently except when I do something stupid. "

"What do you mean by stupid?"

"When I talk to another man or do something that does not please him...he whipped me with a hose because of you," she laughed, and Damon frowned. His heart beat more quickly, "He fucked me ... Sometimes he try to be sweet, but it hurts me so much ... it can be so bad that I just want to die ... "She moved closer to him, and he held her tighter.

"I want to have a life but I can not."

"I can give you a life, Bonnie."

"What do you want in return? You want to fuck me too? You want me to suck you? You want me to sleep with someone of your choice?"

Damon has looked at her disgusted, wondering what kinds of horror she had to live through. "Listen," he looked into her eyes. "All I want is your trust, John will go to prison for a very long time, and you can live a new life."

"It is not John I fear, Mikael is the devil. It is him that I'm afraid of."

"Can I know who Mikael is?"

Silence

"Bonnie?" She did not answer, she would no longer be as strong, she had fallen asleep. At least she did not vomit or tried to kiss him like any number of girls would have done. It was worse, she confessed things ... things that Damon did not believe but he had to. He got up slowly, paying attention not to wake her. He gently picked her up and took her to the car. He delicately placed her in the passenger seat and buckled her belt.

After an hour's journey, they were back at the Gilbert home. Damon walked into the house with Bonnie in his arms, taking her upstairs to the bedroom. He could tell she was sleeping like an angel, and her breathing was calm. He entered the room that was Bonnie's, which was also that of John. He stopped by the bed he wanted to drop it, but he changed his mind.

Damon laid her down, gently on the bed. Her glasses falling down her nose while her lips seemed to be the sweetest in the world. He looked at the bed, the bed where John's molester, Bonnie did not deserve that. He thought he could burn this house down for her to forget her past. But he could not, John would have to come home early, and he did not want that. He needed to connect with Bonnie, he needed to earn her trust.

Making up his mind, he leans down to pick her back up. He turned around and descended the stairs with her in his arms. He went out, closing the door behind him and placed her back in the car. He wondered why he had not thought of this earlier. His mind was focused on Bonnie.

 _She's cute_...

He thought, looking at sleep, his eyes took on her dress, her chest, her stomach, her shapely thighs that were a mocha color. He licked his lips slowly seeing the move on her seat by sliding her sexy dark dress closer to her crotch. The evil thoughts that crossed his mind were not recommended. No one could blame him, Bonnie had a body full of curves where you need it, with her glasses on it was the perfect mixture of a wet fantasy of a sexy and innocent girl at the same time.

He shook his head as if it would shake his senses. He did get the key in the ignition, and with a fragile sigh started the car. He rolled away from that accursed house and all the memories attached to it.

* * *

Bonnie woke slowly to the delicious smell of food. She turned over on the sheets, yawned while sitting up on her elbows. She opened her eyes and sought out her glasses which were on the bedside table. She sighed in relief when she touched them with her fingertips. She put them and apparently saw the room she was in. She swallowed in fear, thinking the worst, she quickly slipped her hand under her dress in her panties to see if there was fluid but released a dry hand. She bit her lip and stood up shakily. At least, she thought, she was not violated.

The room was tidy and clean, a noise emanated from the bathroom. She looked around for something to defend herself with when she spotted a gun. She picked up the Beretta, ready to defend, if necessary.

Damon came out of the shower with a towel around his hips and he found Bonnie frightened while wielding his gun, which was pointed straight at him. He raised his hands defensively.

"Bon-Bon, I will kindly ask you to drop the weapon."

Bonnie trembled slightly but did not drop the gun, he was walking toward her with hands up but she remove quickly the safety of the gun like a professional and put her finger on the trigger.

"Hey hey do not shoot me, it's me! Damon!"

"Where am I?"

"In a hotel in Virginia Beach, now drop the gun ... Please."

"What are we doing here?"

Damon was thinking of different ways to disarm her, but Bonnie seemed to know how to handle a weapon. She held him properly, and she knew exactly how to remove the safety.

"I brought you here to spend the two days we have left, to have fun. That's all ... I just wanted to take your mind off things, take you away from that house, he spoke while walking to her, "you were asleep as I carried you to the car and drove here." Damon was in front of her face and the gun, he had raised his hands and waiting for signs of abating. She dropped the gun, clinking several times as it bounces on the ground before settling a few feet away.

He picked up the gun, looking as if he discovered a new planet.

"I'm sorry ... I was afraid."

"It's okay as long as I remain alive," he smiled, and she adjusted her glasses slightly embraced by the nakedness of Damon. "You can take a shower, I brought bath items and ... a bathing suit," he made a joyful grin and Bonnie frowned.

" A swimsuit?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"We are in Virginia Beach, like a beach. You see the salt spread out with plenty of fish in it?" He said sarcastically, and she put both hands on her hips to show that she was not amused at all.

"Ok, we'll go to the beach."

She smiled, "Ok," she said and contoured to walk to the bathroom.

"Hey Hey come back!" He walked after her, "Where did you learn to hold a weapon like-" She slammed the door in his face. "We need to have a conversation... After." He said resignedly.

Thirty minutes later, Damon was already dressed ready to go to the beach in a hat, gray shorts, and sandals. It was beautiful outside, the sun was at its zenith. He was putting on some sunscreen while nibbling on a slice of bread with jam. He took bread in the mouth while applying the last bit of cream on his legs. It was at that time that Bonnie opened the door, and the food that Damon had in his mouth is dropped. Bonnie went out timidly arranging her messy bun top.

"What do you think?" She smiled. She was wearing a yellow bikini that perfectly suited her, Damon wondered if she was cold or if her breasts actually pointed to him but you could see her nipples hard beneath the thin fabric of the bikini. Her body shone like a warm caramel.

"Bonnie don't turn back! No don't! No no... Oooh holy shit!"

She turned, smiling mischievously to show her ass to him, she watched him from the corner of her eyes while he tried to resume his mental faculties. Bonnie laughed at him, she laughed as Damon remained frozen.

"Damon, stop look at me like you want to eat me, I'm not a piece of meat, and you're not a pit bull."

He stood up and walked toward her with a smile, she swallowed. He was in front of her, he looked down because he was taller than her.

"You look beautiful," he said seriously.

"Thank you, thank you for taking me here ... Thanks for yesterday."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes, it was incredible."

He stroked her face, "Damn it is a real torture ..." they looked for several minutes. Scrutinizing every facial feature of each other to finally stop to the lips. Those lips that had made him reach the lightnest orgasm he ever had. "I want to kiss you..."

"I'm married, I can not."

"You can not or you want not?"

She hesitated, "I can not."

"So you want ..." He lowered his head ready to kiss her.

"Damon-" he did not leave her time to say no. Her strengths were stopped by Damon's lips on hers. He began by moving his lips gently, hoping she would follow him and she followed. Bonnie closed her eyes savoring the tender kisses Damon gave her. He detached his own lips, looking into her eyes as if he was asking the permission to continue. She nodded without thinking, and he crushed his lips back on hers. The kiss became hot and absolutely exciting. Bonnie enjoyed this divine kiss as she sucked, nibbled, and swallowed. Everything she did made him mad, and the monster in his pants seemed to be contaminated by this madness.

He kissed her harder as he held back his groan. They began to move backward as her back came into contact with the wall. At which time, he grabbed her legs, lifting her and she wrapped herself around him. They did not want to speak, there was nothing to say that level where they were.

Damon untied her bikini bottom's strings when Bonnie's hand rubbed his ass. He felt all of his hesitance from her age evaporate, and he started to kiss her more intimately. Their passionate kiss soon became sloppy due to their mutual groans.

Bonnie liked it, it was fun. It was the first time she had sex without being obliged. He was there, she was there, and the desire to feel his dick within her was irresistible. While he fucked her like a possessed man, they grumbled and swore by the pleasure they gave.

They fucked on the bed, in the bathroom and even in the damn jacuzzi bathtub. Damon came at least five times in the last two hours, they were so tired that they have been lying on the floor next to the bed. Damon was resting on the floor with his head on Bonnie's thigh with her stroking his back.

"Did you like It?" Damon asked a bit stressed to hear the answer.

"Yes, it was incredible."

"Incredible? That's all? I deserve a HELL YEAH. I hammered you as a damn rabbit dopped on viagra."

Bonnie laughed, "I had fun, Damon."

"But I did not feel you come ..." He said in a small voice, and she smiled.

"I do not know if I can ... I never did"

He took met her eyes and looked at her oddly, "Never ..." he said in a skeptical voice, she nodded and he smiled mischievously, "Well, I have a little idea ..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi thank you very much for your reviews, they are very apreciated.**

Damon had spent the last twenty minutes trying to suck her clit, giving it all he had. He fingered her, stimulated her G-spot, licked her pussy, teased her clit and even bit her to see what it will do to her. Damon had completely eaten her pussy raw; he thought he must have already beaten the Guinness record of pussy eating, he was lying completely on the bed with her head on her stomach making circular motions with his fingers on her thighs.

"Damn It ... Any other girl would have come as a crazy girl with everything I have done to you," he said thoughtfully speaking slowly as his jaw was tired of all the work he had done. He was amused to think that he need some ice to put in his mouth, and he chuckled.

"What's making you laugh?" She caressed his back.

"I think I hurt my tongue. Is it possible to have a sore tongue? I mean it's a muscle, no? I feel that my fucking tongue had participated in the Olympic games."

She laughed, "it was excellent, Damon ... I enjoyed that immensely." She was sad that she was disappointing him. The intention Damon had was real; he wanted to give her pleasure to the point of orgasm. She wanted to say thank you to him for just doing it as John never cared about her pleasure. He took what he wanted when he wanted. Sometimes he wanted her to groan with him, or he asked her to come along with him, but she was faking. It was easy to simulate, and John was more focused on his pleasure to see that the moaning she was doing did not fit her face as it was often twisted in pain.

"Did you not enjoy it? Not sure if I should feel sad or ashamed." She stroked his ear and purred, smiling, "I love when you do that, your hands are so soft ..."

She smiled and adjusted her glasses with her other hand. She looked at the ceiling while enjoying the intimate moment she shared with him.

"We'll do it as many times as you want then."

He raised his head to look, "you will do what you will want to do, do not do things because I want to okay?"

"Okay," she smiled, Bonnie knew that in two days time, she will go back to her real life as a housewife. So she blocked all thoughts of John just to enjoy the moment. Damon seemed to be concerned about her for some reason she did not understand. In fact, he was a great lover, gentle, passionate and considerate as he asked her each time if she liked what he was doing. He was making love to her for both of their pleasure, not just for his which was completely new to Bonnie. She was deeply touched. "Thank you, Damon ..."

He frowned, "For what?"

"Allowing me to feel like a real woman, like I am not a sexual object but a real person with real feelings ..." She cooed, looking at the ceiling. "Thank you."

He fell silent for a moment, "you are welcome," he smiled, thinking of fun replicas, but did not spoil the intimate moment. He laid back down on her belly looking at the wall in front of him. The hotel was across from the beach, they could hear the distant sound of waves crashing. The salt smell and freshness of the wind passing through the bay window to relax them.

He licked his lips, he tasting Bonnie in his mouth, her juice was all over his face. He sat up and crawled over her body when his face was in front of hers, she chuckled.

"What?"

"Uhm your face ... It shiny and wet," she blushed, and he smiled.

"Aw, even if you did not cum, you had fun, and the evidence is all over my face. Really Bonnie? Was it me who made you wet like that?"He said, stirring his eyebrows.

"Oh My God! Damon! Do not say things like that!" She put both hands over her face to hide her eyes. She felt so embarrassed. He laughed then licked her hand and she giggled, "stop stop," she laughs.

"Really Bon-Bon, It was like a river, or a salt waterfall as if you had opened the taps of your pussy-"

"Stop stop stop! It's so embarrassing!" She cried with her hand still on her face, and he laughed.

"Okay, I'll take a shower, but you better come with me, I think I deserve to grope your butt for a week! Hell I deserve a medal for the marathon I did in your pussy,"

"Damon stop," she chuckled, "I'll go with you but stop talking about something this embarrassing."

He smiled, "If you kiss me, I'll stop."

She took off her hands and opened her eyes to see the look of amusement on Damon's face. She reached up, placing her hands on his ears and bowed his head to kiss him. She could taste herself on his lips to which she had to admit that while she had a weird taste, it was strangely good. He added tongue and gently moved between her bare legs. He grew more and more, while Bonnie moaned into the kiss. He broke the kiss leaving Bonnie breathless.

"What?" She said in a trembling voice.

"We need to stop, you should not have sex."

"But ... Why?" She asked sadly, she regretted not having come after all the pleasure he gave her and hoped he still wanted her anyway.

"I'll tell you after the shower."

"I ... I do not want to disappoint you if you want I can-"

"Don't say that! Don't fucking say that! I do not want you to pretend. You can not know how much I want to bury myself deep inside you and fuck you for hours. But I want you to have fun, and reach an orgasm. I have a long program for us today. "

Her sadness flew away, and she smiled brightly, "Okay, let's do It, but I want to know exactly why no more sex."

"Yes Yes do not worry, I'll explain It to you... After."

He got up and out of the bed, holding out his hand for her as she stood naked on the bed, "Jump on me," he said, opening her arms, she laughed and took a little run-up to jump on him and wrap her legs around him. She laughed so hard that he would want to do it again. He walked to the bathroom with Bonnie in his arms. They took a long shower, he did everything to make her laugh, and he succeeded with ease. Bonnie was more radiant than he had ever seen beaming.

After the shower, she put on a bathing suit with a T-shirt of Damon's stopping at her thighs while he put on his down suit with a tank top and his hat. They went out to find the sun always present in the sky. It was 4 pm, lovely and warm. He got into the car and began to roll into the city of Virginia Beach. The scenery was beautiful, the beach, the brown sand, the joyful atmosphere in the streets, people were dancing at the edge of the beach, people in swimsuits that were almost nothing. Bonnie smiled seeing this bright and happy universe.

"It is amazing," she smiled.

"Yeah, I like coming here to clear my mind, surfing or dance into a club. It changes my point of view of crime scenes and sees into the mind of a criminal."

She turned to him and watched him drive, "Why do not you have to go to work? What do you do exactly?" She asked, intrigued.

"I work in the Behavioral Science Department, located in Quantico, Virginia. It is a division of the FBI. I'm a profiler, there are seven of us. We work as a team, investigating locally on criminals and serial killers, often getting called into other states to solve crimes. I can say that I have already visited every state in the whole USA. It has been five years since I began working for them. "

"I see, you have to be smart."

He laughed, "Beautiful people are not necessarily idiots."

"I did not say that you are beautiful."

"You just said it."

"Did you profile me?"

"Since the first day, I'm an observer, and I am fucking curious. You made me curious as hell."

She smiled, "But why are you not working right now?"

"Because I am with you," he looked at her for a moment and then looked at the road.

"The truth ..." She growled, and he smiled, he could not imagine Bonnie scolding someone and yet her she was. She always cooed and made careful not to attract attention. Even if he wanted to tell her the truth, it was too early. He would lose her trust, he could not tell her he was working at the moment and was investigating her.

Yesterday she confirmed his suspicions: black market, sex slaves, sale and breeding of human beings. It was such a serious matter that he asked his chief early this morning if he could work on this case and was granted permission. His chief also gave him authorization to spend as much time with her he needs to build trust so that she could reveal the secrets of this dark world and maybe stop the criminals behind it. .. Maybe stop Mikael.

"I took time off before, I needed to decompress and come here. It's a chance that I grab my vacation with you," he lied smoothly, Bonnie was skeptical but would not push the issue.

"Okay," she adjusted her glasses and looked at the landscape again. "Aw, um why did you not want to have sex again?" She turned once more.

"You're anorgasmia."

She frowned, "I do not know what that means," she stared into space embarrassed by her ignorance. He put one hand on her thigh and she smiled at him.

"It's okay Bon Bon," he caressed her thigh, "Anorgasmia is the inability to achieve orgasm but the possibility to feel pleasure. You have fun, but you do not come. It is common you know? You're not the only one, many women have this problem. And I can say that this is a fucking damn problem," he laughed as Bonnie listened to him attentively. "I can understand you Bon-Bon, some victims of sexual abuse can not achieve orgasm. I don't want to have sex anymore because the only way to defeat anorgasmia is to get to know oneself and to be free. I need you to question your desires and agree to lose control. My mission if I choose to accept it, is to make you have fun in other areas, not just sex. I want to help you to achieve the nirvana, Bon-Bon. "

She remained quiet for a moment, she thought of all she has lived in the mansion of Mikaelson and at John's house. She was abused throughout her life, she understood why she could not have orgasms. She thought of John, he raped her several times but often he was gentle, so kind than she felt a little pleasure. But never enough to feel the thundering loud orgasm she saw him have every time he fucked her.

"I see ... That makes sense."

"Yep, so I take you to have strong feelings."

"Damon ... Why do you do all these things for me?"

He looked at her, her eyes pleading for an honest answer and he would give one, this time.

"I do it because you're the sweetest and strongest person I have never met. In a way, I am attached ... Listen I'm not a knight in shining armor as in little girls Disney movies, I am like Shrek, a Shrek who is connected to the beautiful princess who is sad and alone. "

"I do not know what that is, who is Shrek?"

"We will watch it tonight," he smiled, "I am attached to you, I want you to be safe and happy. I want to help you and do not ask me why I do not know myself. I feel like a virgin teenager who has their first love and who begin to have her period stuck up in a elevator with her crush in front of her when I'm with you. "

She clapped her hand, laughing, "I should buy a filter for your mouth, everything you said is neither annoying or embarrassing."

He chuckled, "if the filters are the lips of your pussy, I accept with pleasure, you taste so good mmm!" he moaned, and she laughed embarrassedly, "You know what you tasted Bon Bon? You've tasted yourself on my lips in the last hour and- "

"Gosh! Damon! Just Shut up!" She cried, blushing. "And why you say that I experienced sexual abuse?"

 _Uhm she does not remember ... Good thing._

"What I saw through the small holes in the closet did not look like sex between husband and wife, Bonnie. It was a rape ... I'm profiler remember?"

"He did not rape me... He ... He's just rude."

"Blah blah blah."

"He loves me, and I love him," she said in defense.

"So why did you fuck me?"

"You were nice ..."

He laughed, "I am everything not nice Bon-Bon. I have the reputation for being a dick, and I work hard to stay the champion. Well, you have fucked me because you wanted me, you wanted to feel more than sexual violence, and you were dead excited."

"No, I was not," she smiled.

"Oh Yes, you were."

"No, I was not,"

"Oh Yes you were, do you want some details?"

"Please don't!" She laughed.

He looked at her, and she adjusted her glasses, "I love when you do that, you're so beautiful ..." a small smile appeared on her lips, and she blushed looking away.

"Damon ... I can defend myself, I am not so weak." She said trying to ignore the impact that his compliment had on her heart.

"Yeah, I know that. I know it because you almost shot me and the worst is that I have a sneaking suspicion that you had chosen the space between my eyes," he grimaced for annoy. "Really, where the hell did you learn to hold a weapon as you did?"

"I ... I have not learned ... please, I do not want to talk about It okay?" She said coldly.

"Okay okay ..." She turned her head towards the window, looking at the sunny landscape, she looked almost sad suddenly.

 _I know how to hold a gun because I have killed a man._

* * *

 **Review please! Have you some ideas to have fun In Virginia Beach?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I want to say thanks guy for your reviews, a special thanks to BuhBennettSalvatore , I don't know how to say how much your reviews gave me joy. When I read your reviews, I quickly took my computer to write this chap. Thanks...**

* * *

Damon and Bonnie spent the rest of the day doing an extreme circuit in Virginia Beach. He showed her how to surf, windsurf, they even bungee jumped off a bridge. Oddly Bonnie laughed like someone had tickled her silly after her jump, it was the brightest smile he had ever seen. The outdoor activities were fun, she had never experienced that feeling of pure freedom when she felt the wind in her hair. In the evening, they watched all the Shrek movies as he had promised. She could not stop laughing when she told him that he looked more like the donkey than Shrek.

The next day he had planned to do the big plunge with her. He had never done it and normally he did not like at all because of the heights, but he planned to do it anyway. They went in an aerodrome, and he paid the flyboy to do a jump in parachute for two. There was no way he could jump without a professional with him, so both were accompanied by two other paratroopers with who they should be strapped to. God! Damon had never shouted like this in his life, he already saw his body flattened like a pancake on the ground or the sea. While Bonnie cried laughing, they jumped from the plane with two paratroopers and another who held a camera. He had thought he would burn this tape because he didn't want any evidence that he cried like a little girl before springing into the air at over 4,000 meters above the sea.

They did a tandem jump. Once stable enough, the paratroopers made them do tricks in the air. Bonnie could hardly see anything because she was not wearing her glasses but the sensation she felt, she would never forget it, nothing could make her forget it. Even the violence she has suffered, the painful memories of her first time with John, even her sad life of servitude could never taint the fullness she currently felt. Everything seemed unreal. The air rushing by them as they fall back to the earth, the speed of their free fall dive, and the absolute quiet when the parachute opened at 3,300 feet.

It was the perfect experience for her, Bonnie was so loose that when they hit the ground and got out of the parachutes, she ran to Damon, and jumped on him with her legs encircling him. She hugged him so tight while laughing which was so sweet and so true that Damon joined her in laughter. She even cried, but it was tears of joy.

Arriving at the hotel, they took a shower and huddled in the crisp sheets of the king size bed It was still early, though, 11 am but neither wanted to move for the rest of the day. The skydiving gave them one of the strongest feelings that neither of them could ever hope to feel again.

"Are you sleeping?" She asked softly, Damon was behind her, and he had his arms around her. They were in their underwear under the white sheets.

"Almost ... This experience has drained all the life in me," he sighed.

"Thank you ..." she cooed, smiling, "it was just fabulous."

"Yeah," he mumbled, burying his head in the crook of her neck.

"I feel so ... so free."

"Yeah ..." He mumbled again, and she giggled.

"Do you really want to sleep? How could you want to sleep after a parachute jump, Damon?" She laughed.

"Bon-Bon, because of you, I made a mini-heart attack, jumping at 13,000 feet. I saw my life flash before my eyes, plus all my internal organs are raised. Fortunately, the breakfast that we ate this morning did not follow. Otherwise, it would have rain vomit in Virginia Beach. "

She laughed, "The bastard was doing the fucking twirls, did you tell him to do the fucking twirls? Because I do not remember telling him to do that shit." He growled.

"It was part of the show ... To take full of feelings."

"Well, now I want to sleep."

She laughed again, "Will we watch the video of the jump tonight?"

"No way, I'm going to burn this tape and bury it in Australia, no one should see me cry like that."

"You were funny ... My mouth was so dry at the end, I laughed so hard."

"Uhm ... I'm glad you liked it Bon-Bon."

She turned into his arms to face him, looking at him almost cross-eyed as he was close to her face. She could see all the shades of blue of his eyes without her glasses. They looked each other for several minutes, stroking each other and then she kissed him gently.

"I love being with you ..." She said shyly.

"I love it too."

She leaned back in to start another kiss, this one a lot more passionate than the last. Damon rolled her onto her back as she spread her legs, allowing him to settle between them; all without breaking the kiss. He was gentle but spirited, she did not feel forced into anything, she participated. She was not the girl just lying there and bearing the touch of John. She loved Damon's caresses and did not hesitate to stroke him too ... His strong arms, soft black hair, shaved face, his back where she felt his muscles move while he rubbed her and his butt. She loved everything about him: his body, what he was doing, what she felt with him, his sincerity, his respect toward her and above all, the fact that he does not want to use her as other men did.

"Damon ... Make love to me...please," she said stroking his face. He nodded, leaned back down to resume the kiss while Bonnie worked on lowering his boxer with her hands while he stimulated her clitoris. She moaned into the kiss, and he smiled. When his dick was released, he did not want to separate from her lips to remove her panties so he shot her panties to the side to get his dick inside her. They both groaned while he slipped into her hot wet pussy. He began slow, the pleasure was intense, but he shared more than sex, it was an intimate moment, and they shared emotions ... A time when their envy of the other was equal. She liked it.

"Ahh Damon ... So good ... Please do not stop." She moaned, Damon sped up, his head in the crook of her neck.

"I could not even if I wanted to ... I love fucking your pussy, Bonnie." He began to suck and bite the soft skin of her neck. She moaned his name and he pounding in her a more frantically. He was close, and she knew it but something was weird, she did not feel it as usual.

Her body warmed, her eyes closed, she felt every pressure, every touch, every time he thrust into her, she felt wetter. Damon also felt it, how he slipped into her was so easily, she anchored much more. Her moans were muffled, she was breathing rapidly, her body began to tremble, and he felt the walls of her pussy tightening.

"Bonnie ..." He moaned.

She hunched his back as he continued to fuck her; his hot lips and his wet tongue on her neck were tingling all over her body. She felt as if ants were on her foot, she clenched her toes, the strange feeling became stronger, more sporadic. She groaned when he encased his dick completely inside her as if his dick was made for her pussy, she felt him hit the bottom. The thrusts became faster, she buried her head back further on the soft pillow. A breath of passion escaped off her lips shaped in Arc Cupid. Bonnie was lost, an odd feeling had overtaken her body. She had never known it as she wanted to pee but not really, she felt her body contract itself.

Damon felt Bonnie shook below him, he would have smiled if he was not trying not to come now. He thought about everything except the magnificent body below him as he wanted her to come first. He picked his head up off her neck and looked at her face, her beautiful face ... She had her eyes tightly shut, her mouth half open in a small O, her breathing was sloppy, she was beautiful.

"Bonnie ... Let yourself go ... Come to me ... Cum for me."

An indescribable pleasure accumulated in her body, she shivered violently before a moaning scream escaped her pink lips and she cried his name so hard that he had just enough time to sketch a smile before thrusting deep inside her.

They were in the sheets, breathing heavily as if they had run a marathon. She opened her eyes to see that he was watching her. She had not seen that look in him ... she was almost cute.

"Uhm where are your manners, Bennett? You come without look at me in the eyes, I'm hurt." He smiled, and she smiled brightly.

"I had an orgasm ..." She bit her lip.

"A big one!"

"It was ... I can not describe it!"

"I had an orgasm, too!"

She laughed, "yes I know, I can feel the proof of your orgasm flowing into me."

"I can feel the proof of your orgasm flowing over me," she blushed furiously and looked away, "it's amazing how I can easily embarrass you, speaking of your vagina."

"Damon ... Don't start!"

He gently smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I won't start then, did you like it?" He asked quietly, and she nodded. "Good, I'm excited to see if you can have other ..."

"You no longer want to sleep?"

"Big joke, your pussy is like a cup of coffee ..."

"Oh My God! Damon!" She scolded.

"A lovely, little, tiny, hot, wet, tight cup of coffee," she laughed and tried to hide her face in the pillow, he laughed by putting his head in her neck and continued to laugh as Damon seemed to do everything to make her blush.

* * *

Damon did not sleep well the night, as he looked at the sleeping figure of Bonnie, he cursed himself mentally for failing to prevent her from wanting to go back to John. He reflected again and again on ways to keep her safe, but it was in vain. She had to want for him to help her. But how to make her want to leave John?

He had woven a relationship with her that he did not understand himself: too complicated for friendship and too early to be love ... So what was this feeling in his heart? He did not know, all he knew is that he cared about her and every time he saw her smiling, his heart warmed.

Morning came quickly during his musing that he had hardly slept at all. He even surprised himself watching her sleep. Bonnie did not seem sad, on the contrary, she smiled at every opportunity. He did not understand why she was not worried but said nothing in order not to spoil their time together. She wanted to go surfing with him one last time, he taught her the rudiments of a beginner surfer. Being sexy in a bikini did help, but he did not have the head to think of sex as he was too preoccupied tonight.

 _Will he rape her again? Will he hurt her? What can I do?_

He kept asking these questions to himself and grimaced when a picture of her crying, crossed his mind. Bonnie had heard his concerns, informing him that if said she were not afraid that would be a lie. John was her husband, she belonged to him, she did not want to disappoint him for fear of reprisals against her mother.

After the surf lesson during which he was quieter than usual, they ate at the beach restaurant, at which he was silent. It was bigger than him, he kept thinking, he was going to let her get back in this hell without being able to do nothing for now. They returned to the hotel, Bonnie took a shower and dressed in a short blue dress that Damon bought for her, she climbed on the bed and turned on the TV.

"Damon?" She called him, he was standing on the balcony watching the beach in the distance. He turned and walked into the room, closing the window behind him. She sighed and adjusted her glasses. He came to sit on the edge of the bed on the other side of where she was and did not seem interested in watching TV. "Damon ..." she murmured, "stop being like that," he leaned on the wall and said nothing.

She was beginning to lose patience, Bonnie didn't think and threw the remote control at his back, he turned around shocked.

"WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM? WHY ARE YOU SO WEIRD ..." she screamed.

He blinked several before getting angry as well, "I'm not weird Bonnie! I'm fucking mad! In a few hours you're going to go back to him and you want me to laugh and jump for joy?!"

"It's not even you who will live with him, and you seem more affected than me! Holy Shit! Why the hell do you get angry Damon? You annoyed me and ruined our last day together."

"I DO NOT WANT IT TO BE OUR LAST DAY! ARE YOU STUPID?"

She was breathing quickly, "I'm not an idiot ... I know ..." She took off her glasses to wipe her tears, "I know what awaits me, but I am ready to accept it."

He crawled quickly on the bed toward her, "Not me, I can not, and I will not accept it. I just can not, Bon-Bon ..." He kissed her, "I do not want you to suffer! "

"He is my husband, I have no choice ..." she whispered tearfully.

"Damn it! Bonnie!" He rose from the bed and walked into the room angrily, "Marriage means nothing if it is forced! He forced you to marry him! That piece of shit paper means nothing! You think if I get married tomorrow chained and tied up, it will count? Hell no and it is the situation of your marriage now!"

"It is all I have..."

He sat beside her and put his hand on hers, "You have me. Me! ... do I count for you?"

"Yes, you count for me... But I can not ..."

"Bonnie, listen, I work with the police. I can stop him if I have enough evidence and he will go to jail forever. I just need proof."

"Evidence of what?"

"Domestic violence, sexual abuse ... involvement in organized crime."

She took off her glasses to wipe her tears and took them back, "I can not, I'm sorry."

He growled angrily, rose from the bed and went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him and Bonnie jumped in fear. She continued to cry silently, she could not tell him ... she could not. She was too afraid of what Mikael was able to do... He could kill her and even worse, kill Damon.


	11. Chapter 11

Damon remained under running warm water for longer than necessary, he wanted to think clearly. Bonnie was too stubborn, too rooted in her own illusions to become aware of the reality in which she is. She thinks the marriage with John is a proof of his love when he is nothing less than a solid chain by which she is attached to him. Damon knew that there is more, he knew she was afraid of this Mikael but he couldn't get hold of the exact reasons. For now, he has not much choice; she didn't give him some choice.

"Damn it!" He was breathing by putting his head under the warm water; he knew she was surely going to be raped by her husband tonight. His heart ached at the thought of knowing that he will hurt her, she does not deserve it, and no woman deserves it. What fool would ransack her beautiful body by hitting her? John was a fool and he had to stop him, he had to find a way. He stayed in the shower for 40 minutes; his hands became withered, the water slowly starting to get cold. But he did not care, he needed it, he needed to think.

Suddenly, he felt hands slipping on his back; he turned to see Bonnie naked. She went under the water; her hair was in long undulating waves on her back and her shoulders. He looked at her wet hair; she opened her eyes, looked up at him and stood on tiptoe to kiss him. He could see she had cried for a long time, her eyes were red and her nose was also redness. He closed his eyes as well and indulges in the sweet kiss.

He put his arms around her waist and held her on his robust body. He broke the kiss to better scrutinize her face, she had sad eyes and she wanted to cry, he bent his head in regret and put her head on his chest, as she sobbed.

"I'll protect you..."

"I know... That's what scares me."

"Bonnie..." He sighed.

"No, do not ask me... Stop asking me because I will not tell you, this is my life and I accepted ... Accept my choice."

He took her head with his palms on her two cheeks, forcing her to look at him, "You had no choice, you did not choose your life, and you must understand that you didn't choose it, Bonnie. You are a sex slave for John and he forced you to be like that but I know you are strong, if you have to make a choice, that choice must be acting to change this situation or to do nothing and suffer for the rest of your life," she shook her head, "please let me help you, let me get you out of this mess."

"Why? Why are you so determined, Damon?"

He swallowed hard, "I will not let him touch you..."

"Why?"

"Because I do not want... I do not want anyone to touch you or harm you."

"Why?"

"Because I... I want to continue to see you, to know you better, I do not know I want more than three stealth days, I could feel like I want to spend more time with you. And do not ask me why, I'm at the end of my knowledge on my own feelings. "

She looked at him a long seeking in his eyes all forms of lies or deceit but she could not find anything, he seemed really upset and she was affected. Nobody had been so concerned for her at this point except her mother; even John never seemed so concerned for her. Bonnie felt herself important, valuable. Damon seemed really wrong with the idea of letting her be in the hands of John. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she said:

"Okay..." His eyes widened, "tell me what to do and I will do it."

He laughed and carried her; she wrapped her legs around his waist and put her arms around his neck. She rested her head on his shoulders and stroked her wet hair with one hand, he had a happy smile on his face and despite the cold water running over them, his smile did not move.

* * *

It was almost 4 pm and they had to take the road before the night. John is supposed to come late in the night but Bonnie insisted to go early to give her time to do the cooking and cleaning. Damon was somewhat reassured that she has agreed to do what it takes to stop John. He was already thinking about a plan, but the problem was that there was not only John; there was Mikael and his Empire of dirty money. Bonnie did not know he was investigating on him, he could not tell her. He had to do it subtly, he did not see it as a lie or manipulation, either way he thought she will thank him after. Although John is arrested, she would not be safe with Mikael free. Unknowingly, Bonnie was the key witness who could bring down his empire; all she had to do was to give him some evidence. He said to himself that if he had managed to convince her to give evidence against John, she might as well accept to provide evidence against Mikael.

"Is it good? Does it suck?" Damon was driving his dark Mustang in a state road to Mystic Falls.

"Yes I put it, it is well stuck," Bonnie closed the buttons of her dress.

"Well, repeat our plan."

"I must put the other microphones in the bedroom and in his office, I must speak loud enough for you to hear and must make him confess what he did to me and when he confessed, I leave the home, I understood."

"You run Bon-Bon, you run! When he confessed to you, you must quickly come to me; I will be parked close to the house."

"I know, I know."

"Make him talk, I want to have all the details okay?"

"Yes," she said a little annoyed.

"Good."

He continued to roll while she manipulated his phone, he watched her from the corner of the eye from time to time to see what she was doing, and Bonnie noticed it and looked up adjusting her glasses with an interrogator look.

"Why you look at me from the corner of the eye like that?"

"I do not see what you mean."

"Yes you see very well what I mean, then tell me what it is." She growled and he smiled.

"Men do not like women snoop into their phone."

"I do not snoop; I just look at your photos..."

"You snoop!"

"I do not snoop Damon, okay that's good I am done," she carelessly put the phone on the dashboard, Damon shook his head.

"You can snoop, I have nothing to hide."

"You can hide what you want, it is your right." She said coldly, and then crossed her arms.

"Bon-Bon?" He cooed.

"WHAT?" She nearly shouted.

"Am I dreaming or is our first couple quarrel without even be a couple?"

She smiled from the corner of the mouth, Damon could see that she was holding back her laughter, "I love to see you angry, I feel you're going to crush me with your sandals." He held out his right hand, "c'mon take my hand."

She put her hand on his and took it back to his lips, "Do not be mad, bae," he pecked the back of her hand, she smiled slightly and turned her head toward him.

"What means bae?"

"Before anyone else..."

She smiled and looked him peck kiss on her hand; she leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Uhm I think I'll call you bae more often," she laughed.

The car passed the sign "welcome to Mystic Falls," the hand of Bonnie squeezes on his, "do not worry, as soon as he confessed, I will arrest him and you will not have to be afraid of him."

She nodded and looked at the buildings of the city; Bonnie did not fear only John but also Mikael. She was afraid he comes and kidnaps her, but Damon assured she could live in the boarding house as long as she will wish and he will protect her. She thought there was some days she didn't could believe him but now she trusted him with her life. She thought Mikael would forget her and end by leave her alone if she lived with a cop. At least, that she wanted to convince herself. Damon was right, after experiencing the happiness and freedom with him; she did not know how she would take things with the brutality of John.

"I hope everything will be okay..." She sighed.

"I'll be there, me and my Beretta we are pretty convincing."

"I know but... If Mikael..." she murmured, then winced and took off her glasses to wipe them with the fabric of her dress.

"Who is Mikael?"

She stopped her movements and froze for a few seconds before continuing to clean her glasses and put them back.

"My stepfather..." She closed her eyes, trying to erase the memories which going back, Damon knew she was lying.

"Tell me more."

"There is nothing special to say."

"You never told me about your family."

"Neither you..."

He turned his head toward her, but Bonnie was looking through the window.

"My parents are dead, I have an uncle and a niece but they live in Chicago, you know my brother Saint Stefan and his future shining bride, Elena."

"Oh My God! Elena!" She shouted.

"No no Bonnie, she'll get over it if she cares about you."

Bonnie sighed and put one hand on her face, "Damon..."

"Do not Bon-Bon, dare not question everything now that we are almost arrived and plus you did not say who is Mikael."

"He's my stepfather."

"Where does he live?"

"Damon, it is enough..." She nervously straightened a curl of hair seeing the house of Gilbert in front of them. Damon did not insist then he added nothing, if all goes well, she would live with him and he would continue the investigation with her help, he would convince help. Damon parked the car outside the house, the lights were out in the house, and only the street lights illuminate the front door.

"Okay, here we are. I'll just park it there," he pointed to the street not very enlightened a little further from the house, "I will hear you talk."

"Are you always walks with this kind of equipment in your car?" She asked suspicious.

"Absolutely, I'm an FBI agent not a vulgar County Sheriff."

She adjusted her glasses and nodded, "I will do some cleaning, and will you hear me?"

"Yes, if you're going to pee, I will hear it too," he teased; she licked the bottom lip and looked down. "Hey... Everything will be okay, I will not let him hurt you." He leaned over and kissed her languorously. A hand slipped under the skirt of her dress, caressing her thigh, "see you soon bae."

"See you," she unfastened her belt and opened the door. She got out and closed the door behind her; she took a deep breath and walked into the house without looking back. When she hears for the engine start of Damon's car, she turned to see him drive away from home. She sighed and continued walking toward the house.

* * *

During the two hours that followed Damon had turn on the listening device and listened to the sounds that Bonnie did, he could hear the water running at times, he could hear her scrub the floor, do the dishes, she had also cook food. She did all this even knowing she was supposed to leave this house tonight. He understood that Bonnie was rocked in her illusion and has hung in this marriage not to sink. Somehow she felt indebted to John and was used to being the perfect housewife. But he would change it; the Bonnie with whom he made the parachute jump was too alive to spend the rest of her life like that.

A few minutes later, John parked In the front of the house. Bonnie was in the living room, watching the cooking channel, everything was ready: the house was clean and microphones were placed. She only had to find the courage to do what Damon told her to do.

"Bonnie, I am home Uhm... it smells good." He said entering; he put his bag down and walked to the kitchen. He stopped at a pot on the stove and lifted the lid. He inhaled the aroma of food.

"John..." He turned and smiled seeing his beautiful wife and then put the lid of the pot.

"Little Bonnie," he walked towards her quickly and took her in his arms. She put her arms around him and smiled falsely. "I missed you, I really missed you. I wanted to call you but I preferred to wait to return. I well remember I told you to not answer any calls."

"I did as you told me."

He set her free to look at her face, he frowned a little, "I feel that something is changed... are you hiding something?"

Bonnie tried so hard not to tremble in his arms, but it was stronger than she. John made her so afraid.

"No... I... I do not hide anything..." Her heart was beating fast, "I'm just glad to see you..."

He looked into her eyes and smiled, "I'm glad to be back, set the table; I want us to eat as a family."

He walked away from her and walked toward the stairs. Bonnie sighed and tried to motivate herself.

"I'll handle it... I'll handle it." She repeated, clenching her fists. She was thinking of Damon and skydiving. "Damon... Do not let him hurt me." She said quietly.

In the black Mustang parked outside, Damon replied, "Never."

* * *

 **Reviews please**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters**

* * *

"John..." Bonnie said softly, rolling noodles with her fork but could not find the desire to eat them. John raised his head and looked at her until she spoke.

"Well, I'm listening." He said.

"Do you love me?" She said meeting his gaze.

"Why this question?" He frowned.

"I ... Actually I was just wondering."

"Of course I love you. You're my wife." He said and continued eating. "It's really delicious, you've gotten better."

"Thanks ... May I ask you another question?"

He put the cover gently around the plate and wiped his mouth with a handkerchief, "go on."

"You know I often watch TV and... our relationship is not like the other, it doesn't look like love. I mean, often you hit me with your fists or a belt or even the pipe in the closet. You forced me to do things against my will ... When we have sex, you are often brutal and violent. You often hurt me and I ... I was wondering how you can love me if you make me endure this?"

"But I'm often gentle, little Bonnie. Don't you like it when I'm gentle?" He said, watching each of her tics. She adjusted her glasses and swallowed hard.

"Yes but ... You're rarely gently, John. Why are you doing all this to me if you told me you love me?"

He sighed and looked away, "In fact, I have no reason, it depends on my mood: I often want to be gently; but I often want to hurt you, to hit you until you're bleeding or to fuck you until you can't walk. You are mine and I have the right to make all I want with you and you just have to shut up as an obedient wife does. I've already said, you are mine, you are my thing.

"Why did you marry me then?" She said, a bit hurt.

"Because that's all I wanted, now let me eat." He began to eat his noodles, Bonnie bit her lower lip, she wondered if that was all it will take to Damon to arrest him. Unfortunately she felt that what his words would not be enough.

"John ...?"

"Yes," he replied, a bit mad.

She flinched slightly but did not want to be overwhelmed by fear, "tell me why you married me... Please."

"I have married you because I do not want you keep this ridiculous name your slave mother gave you! I wanted you to have my name. End of discussion! Unless you want me to punish you."

"No ..." She lowered her head. "Uhm I'll go to the bathroom," she said and got up quickly, but John also stood and grabbed her arm in a grip that surely would leave bruises. She stiffened watching John, frightened.

"I married you, little bitch because I bought you, I spent money for you and you have to make me happy and proud as a good housewife." He looked her up and down, "is that a new dress?" He breathed nervously, "I told you not to buy anything with my money and without my consent. You was expensive, why do you want me to spend more? "

"John ... Please ..." She tried to break free but he held her tight.

"There! Now I'm angry! Is that what you wanted, huh? Did you want to make me angry?"

"No, No, I am sorry John ... Please let me go to the toilet, I will come back soon." She begged but John had other plans. He forced her to kneel before him and took a handful of her hair and pushed her head toward the bulge in his pants.

"Go ahead, suck my dick! Suck it now."

"But you do not like it ..."

"I SAID SUCK IT DAMN IT." He screamed and she jumped in fear. She slid her hands on the swollen tissue of his pants and he whistled with pleasure. She wanted to vomit, that disgusted her. Damon would never treat her like that, he would never have been so brutal. She thought of him, then, tried to remember the feeling she had when she jumped from the plane. This feeling that anything was possible, she could do everything with just the necessary courage. Bonnie lowered her hands then looked up.

"I will not do it ... I deserve more than that."

John was angry, she had never seen him so angry except the last time she had lost her wedding ring in the sink. The vein in his forehead was visible and the frown between his eyebrows was deep. John was really angry, she knew what he would do next and prayed that Damon would come quickly to save her. The first blow fell and she spat blood. Then another, then another ... He took her by the arm and dragged her upstairs.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU DESERVE? LET ME SHOW YOU, LITTLE BONNIE. I HOPE FOR YOUR SAKE THAT YOU ARE WET BECAUSE I'LL FUCK YOU VERY HARD," he shouted.

"John ... No ... No please ..." She struggled. He was already climbing the stairs when he took a handful of her hair and banged her head on the wooden ramp. One, two, three times. Bonnie's forehead was bleeding and her lip was exploded. He stopped when they head someone knocking on the door.

 **Knock knock knock knock knock knock knock**

Damon knocked on the door frantically, Bonnie's screams having alerted him. There was sufficient evidence to put him in prison, he could be charged with assault and abuse. John opened the door with Bonnie in his arms, bloodied and bruised.

"What are you doing here, agent Salvatore?"

He remained rooted in spot, staring at Bonnie, whose head was down, "I ... I heard screams ... Bonnie are you Okay?" She did not answer but finally allowed a few tears slide down her cheeks.

"My wife is a little clumsy. She fell down the stairs. Nothing serious."

"Bonnie ..."

"Goodnight agent." He closed the door behind him. Damon knew that he could not enter the house without a justifiable cause or a warrant. He stayed at the door, resting his weapon behind his back and waiting for her to make a sign or something like that."

"No no please ... John do not please I beg you," she cried when he pulled her legs and rip her panties. He had thrown her violently to the ground before covering her tiny body with his. She begged him but he was not listening. She felt paralyzed. But when she felt the tip of his dick forcibly enter her, she screamed... "DAMON!"

Damon broke down the door and brandished his gun at John, his eyes widened when Damon saw what John was doing, Bonnie furiously shaking beneath him.

"Come on give it to me, give me a reason to kill you right now," Damon said grimly.

"What the fuck are you doing you here !?"

"Get the fuck up you, bastard!"

He smiled and moved away from Bonnie but Bonnie did not move from the ground.

"Bonnie go outside now. The police will be there soon." Damon said with his gun pointed at John. She still did not move, "Bonnie?!" He said a little louder. She flinched and sat on the floor. She began to look for her glasses on the floor but her vision was blurred. "Bonnie ?!"

"My glasses ... I can not find my glasses," she was looking for her glasses on the floor but Damon could see that they were not nearby. He sighed and lowered his weapon as he walked over to John. He took the handcuffs from the back pocket of his jeans.

John saw the opportunity and rushed at him.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Bonnie screamed in fear. To her misfortune, she could not see what was happening. She saw two shapes fighting and falling in all directions. Everything was blurred and she did not know who was who, "please ..." She begged Damon who was trying to neutralize John.

" OH MY GOD!" Elena cried. Her and Stefan had just returned and she wanted to greet her father. As they are walking to the porch, they heard scuffling noises. They ran towards the house and Elena gasped in horror. "OH MY GOD DAMON LET HIM GO! LET HIM GO NOW!" She screamed but the men continued to fight and Damon clearly had the upper hand. He was furious that John could dare hit Bonnie again. "STEFAN DO SOMETHING PLEASE!"

Stefan was petrified, he was not looking as the brawl but at Bonnie. She was curled up on the floor. Stefan ran to her.

"Hey Bonnie?"

She looked up, crying, "Damon is protecting me ... He is protecting me ..." she said softly. Her head ached and her face was full of blood.

Stefan turned his head towards the two men who had reduced the living room to pieces and still continued to fight. And the truth of the situation came to him, everything now seemed clear.

"STEFAN MY FATHER NEEDS YOU NOW!" Elena cried.

"Elena ..." Stefan called.

"OH MY GOD NO DAMON IS CRAZ-"

"DAMN IT OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES!" He yelled at Elena and her head turned to Stefan and Bonnie. She frowned, she had not even noticed Bonnie on the floor and ... All the blood.

"What ..." She gasped.

But the nervous laugh of John sounded in the room and they were all looking at him.

"Ahahaha you laugh less now," John said, pointing the gun on Damon. He saw the gun on the floor, it was Damon's gun.

" Dad?" Elena called incredulous.

"Get Bonnie out of here." Damon said with hands in the air.

"No! she stays here! She's my wife!"

" You've beaten and raped her, you piece of shit!"

Elena put her hand over her mouth and began to tremble, "Dad?"

"SHE IS MINE AND I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT WITH HER FUCKING BODY," he shouted. "Do not move a muscle, Stefan." He threatened when Stefan tried to help Bonnie to get up.

"Dad ... I do not understand ..." Elena seemed confused.

"He never married Bonnie for love. All he did was beat and rape her when he wanted!" Damon said with venom.

They heard the sound of police sirens and John stiffened.

"Put the gun down, Gilbert. The police are here. Lay the gun down now unless you want your body riddled with bullets. Although I would savor this moment while eating popcorn, your daughter is in this room and you're the only family she has. Do you want her to see you die like that? " Damon said.

"Dad ... please ..." Elena cried, then turned to the door where the police appeared, pointing their weapons at John.

"MISTER UNLEASH YOUR GUN NOW!" One of the officers said. There were four who entered and all were pointing their weapons at John.

"No ..." John whispered then quickly pointed the gun at Bonnie and in a split second, one of the officers shot him in the arm and he screamed in pain before dropping the gun. He continued to scream in pain while holding his bloodied arm, even as the police began to cuff him.

Damon rushed to Bonnie and Stefan, "Hey Bonnie, I'm here, it's me! It's Damon," he took her face in his hands, she fell against him, weeping and he wrapped his arms around her, "it's okay ... it's over ... Shh it's over."

"This is not over! Mikael will find you and he will kill you, bitch. You're still my wife, do you hear me? You do not you leave me! Never! Do you hear? Never! You will always be my wife! Dirty whore " John shouted when the police officers dragged him outside the house. "Mikael will kill you!"

* * *

Bonnie woke up on a hospital bed, she looked aroud. There were tubes connected to her arm. She could see the machine that was monitoring her heartbeat but what has most surprised her that she could see clearly. She lifted her hand to her face and felt her glasses then smiled. She raised her hand to her forehead, which was wrapped in bandages.

Bonnie heard the voice of Damon beside the door, "Damon?" She called with a weak voice but he seemed to be speaking to someone on the phone.

"No chief ..."

"Damon?" She called once again but her voice was still weak.

"No, she did me not provided me yet information about Mikael and the black market but she will do it soon, she trusts me now."

Bonnie stiffened, listening to the rest of what he said.

"Yes, chief. I will file a report as soon as she tells me where he is."

Bonnie swallowed hard, heartbroken.

"Of course! I'm sure she would agree to be a witness. If I ask her she will, do not worry. I'll call you tomorrow." Damon hung up and entered the room. He sighed and went to sit next to her and put his hand on hers, looking at her sleeping. He had to put on her glasses so she wouldn't panic when she woke up. Bonnie resisted the urge to pull her hand away from his. She pretended to be asleep but she felt betrayed ... Betrayed by the only man whom she never trusted. Damon used her like any other. She began to think about their stay in Virginia Beach.

Did he make all of this up on purpose? was everything a lie?

Damon went to sit in the chair opposite the bed without noticing the rebellious tear that escaped the curtains of her eyes.


End file.
